Welcome to the Family
by Emerile69
Summary: Seinodorei is adopted by Bulma Briefs, but there is extreme tension between her, Goten and Trunks. Sei begins to dicover that the one voice she has been hearing in her mind her whole life, isn't just a voice. Buu, Cell and Frieza have a plan,and Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta Don't like it. Sei begins to loose control and anger breaks out not ending too well...
1. How?

How?

Me: Hey Bulma can ya do the disclaimer for me?

Bulma: Honey are you too lazy to do it yourself?

Me: Well, no. You know, just trying to make the start of the story more interesting. Ya know what i mean?

Bulma: Well okay sure. She doesn't own Dbz or any of its characters. She only owns Sei.

Me: Thank you!

* * *

Behind the school of Orange Star High School, lay a girl covered in bruises and cuts, with blood running out of her nose and mouth. The two boys of around 15 year old who caused her life to become a nightmare on the very first day of school where standing beside her laughing. She had just moved to the school to avoid bullying, but instead, she just faced it again, just like the last 10 years of her life. One of the boys kicked her square in the face, breaking the cartilage in her nose. Her earth shattering scream was the only thing that could be heard.

"Stupid clitfaced bitch…"

One last kick to the stomach caused the stupid clitfaced bitch to pass out. Stupid clitfaced bitch… Me… I am that stupid clitfaced bitch… Seinodorei… That's me. Adopted and already facing bullying again. And I thought that a family adopting me, and transferring me into school would possibly get rid of my bullying problem. But actually, this wasn't bullying. I was getting the shit beat out of me by Goten and Trunks for a particular reason of course…

I slowly opened my eyes, trying with all my remaining energy to get used to the light, but no matter what I did, the light seemed like a blur as I tried my best to forget what happened before I blacked out…

_"How the fuck did you know we were Sayians?!" yelled Trunks._

_I backed away as they edged closer. Before I knew it I was backed up against the wall. Goten slammed his fist into the wall behind me, just missing my head. I felt the wall behind me crack as a drop of sweat rolled down my forehead. _

_"Tell us now, unless of course you wanna see what a sayain can do," Goten said. Trunks came up and put his hand on Gotens shoulder. They both smirked as I loudly gulped. To be truthful I had absolutely no idea what a sayian even was. I was just sitting there eating my lunch in the cafeteria and the next thing I know, I'm sitting there screaming at Trunks and Goten that they are sayians. _

_"I swear to god I don't know how! I don't even know what a sayain is. It just popped into my head and the next thing I know I'm screaming it!" I tried my best to get out of the situation with words because even I knew that there was no point in trying to fight out of this. From what I've heard, everyone should try their best to avoid these two in school. But of course, I had to go and get involved with them._

_"Goten my friend, it seems we will have some fun after all…"_

_Trunks grabbed me and slammed his lips against mine. I stood there, my hands clasped against the wall, my eyes as wide as they could go, and the rest of my body shivering from not just fear and surprise, but also for some reason, temptation. I shuttered with desire, as my eager young body melted into his. He began to trace his hand up and down my body. His every touch lit up my skin with a passionate fire. My body shook with tremors of lust. But then, I came back to reality. _

_He pulled away, probably noticing that I actually began to enjoy it. His smirk turned into a frown…Right before he slapped me across the face. I let out a gasp, and clutched my burning, and most likely red cheek. That slap had been the most painful thing I have ever felt. Tears filled my eyes, but of course, as tough as I may think I am, I kept them back. So a sayian might just be that they aren't human, because their strength certainly wasn't._

_Before I could even begin to gather my energy back, I felt a sharp blow to my stomach. I screamed, but I couldn't complete my scream as I felt a sharp punch to my jaw. I didn't get it, what was so bad that I found out that they were so called "sayians"? Was it really THAT secretive?_

I stopped thinking about what happened as the voice of my new parent exploded into my ears.

"Oh my goodness! What kind of person would do this! Oh my god Seinodorei are you alright?!"

"C-c-call m-me S-Sei please. A-and I think I-I'm alright." I managed to stutter out. I looked up to see Bulma staring into my eyes with her hands in her hair. She was walking back and forth around the what seemed like nursing room, out of obvious frustration. My throat hurt like fuck and I had a pounding headache, so I couldn't fully turn my head up to her.

"Oh my god this is all my fault! I thought adopting such a beautiful girl like you could help you, but instead because of me, you are lying in a hospital bed!"

At that moment, I felt hurt. She only adopted me to help me, or did she just say that because she was lost for words. The Bulma woman was now crying into her palms. I looked at her a bit wide eyed. The person who had adopted me just this morning was already crying for me. Yes, I was adopted just this morning and already I was sent to my first day of school. I wondered how I even got into the school.

"It's alright. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I was just getting into somebody else's business. Don't fret your nerve for me okay?" I finally had my voice back, and my strength felt alright already. Huh? Feeling better that fast? I guess it's my lucky day then…

After about an hour or so, I was feeling better enough to go home from school. School had already ended and there were no cars in the school parking lot except for Bulma's and one other BMW. We got into her car as a rush of excitement for some reason poured over me. I smiled to myself hoping that maybe, just maybe, my life could get better, of course from the obvious exception of Trunks and Goten…

"I picked up your bags from the adoption station already, so we can go pick up some Mc Donald's or something on the way home, okay?"

"Thank you Bulma, I'm grateful. And yes sure, if that's no trouble for you of course." I let out the best smile I possibly could, as the pain that was still on my face was extremely getting in the way.

"Of course it's no problem dear, and please, call me Mom" she gave me a hug at the last part of her sentence. I slowly began to hug back, but she pulled away before I could fully hug back. We got into her car, and she started the engine. I felt the vibration of the car and the softness of the seats. I haven't felt such relief in years.

I was ready to go to my new home with Bulma. She has told me how she has a husband and a son that was my age. I wonder…

The car ride to her home was nothing but deathly silence. I kept my eyes on all the buildings and people we passed on the way. So many happy families were around…Makes me wish I knew who my family even was, but of course, me being the so lucky bitch I am, I didn't have any parents. Well of course I had parents, but as far as I'm concerned, I never knew them.

We finally arrived to her big home in the middle of the city. It was a half spherical shape, with the massive logo 'Capsule Corporation' printed across it. We got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

"Wait, should I get my bags out of the car?" I asked Bulma.

"Oh don't mind that, I'll get my son or husband to get them."

I slowly nodded, looking down at the floor with my dark magenta eyes. My black hair fell onto my face as I listened to Bulma turning the keys of the door. She opened the door and walked into the house. I Immediately followed. She closed the door and led me to a room in the house.

The room had a light pink couch, a plasma TV hanging from the wall, a bright blue carpet, and a glass table in front of the couch.

"Take a seat dear. I'll go get my husband and son. Oh and my mother and father also live here, so please excuse them if they are over whelming." She gave me one of her wonderful comforting smiles. Around her, I felt safe.

I nodded smiling back to her. She walked off into another room. I took a seat and looked down at my hands. I still couldn't believe that I had forgotten all about what had happened earlier today. That kiss Trunks gave me. Why had he kissed me before he started beating the crap out of me? Why were Goten and Trunks so pissed of that I knew that they were sayians? I need to find out what a sayian is. Questions filled my mind as I heard voices start to approach the room.

I looked up from my hands to see Bulma come into the room with another two people. One had Black spikey hair, and daunting black eyes. I'm guessing that was Bulmas' husband and the other… Oh no… Why him? Why did HE have to be a part of this family?

"Sei, meet my husband Vegeta and my son Trunks."

My eyes locked with Trunks'. He seemed to be just as surprised as I was. I shifted in my seat, unable to keep back the fear and anxiety I had. My eyes began to fill with tears as I started to remember what he and Goten had done to me. I grabbed the material of the couch and began to pull at it. My heart beat started to get faster as I couldn't concentrate my fear.

I could see Bulma noticed some tension between me and Trunks. I broke gaze with Trunks and looked at her face which had concern written all over it.

"Sei are you alright?" she asked.

"Brat you look quite pale" said Vegeta.

I began to breathe uneasily. Trunks started to slowly grin, and began to walk over to the couch. He sat down beside me. I lowered my head down and tried my best to fight back the tears that I wanted so much to release. I shifted over to the side, but as I did, he did to. I shifted as far away as I could, only to have him shift beside me again.

"Sei Is everything alright? Trunks dear, may you please go get Sei's bags from the car outside? Thank you."

Trunks quickly stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as he did I clenched my teeth and let out a scream of frustration. Of course it wasn't a proper scream, but it was good enough. That moment I couldn't stop the tears from breaking out. I buried my face in my hands and felt the tears fall onto the palms of my hands.

A hand was placed on my back making me slightly jump. Someone pulled me closer, and into a hug. I recognised it to be Bulma as the sweet smell of her perfume filled my still painful nose.

"What's wrong? Did Trunks scare you? Have you met him before? There seems to be some tension between you two. And don't say nothing wrong because I know there is. No one just bursts into tears for no entire reason."

I looked up from my tear covered hands and looked into Bulmas' face. She looked extremely worried. I think me crying kind of scared her.

I quickly sat up properly and put my hands between my knees. I was nervous and I didn't really want to say anything about what Trunks had done. I didn't want to cause any arguments or anger around the house since it was my first day here.

"Oh nothing's wrong, it's just that he…em… reminded me of my parents…"  
Oops, I screwed up. She knew I didn't know my parents so.

"Now come on. We both know you didn't know your parents. So come on. I am your new mother, so please be free to tell me anything." She flashed me another one of her smiles. I relaxed in my position, before I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Vegeta looking at me. I could have sworn I saw hate in his eyes for a millisecond there. He walked over to me and took my chin in his hands. He stared into my eyes closely for a couple of seconds before chucking my face to the side. Well that's nice.

"Something happened between them. Oh and by the way, what happened to your cheek?" Vegetas' voice was raspy and low – A voice I could have sworn I have heard before.

"Oh emm… I got beat up…" I responded. I touched by cheek and flinches at the pain. I couldn't tellif there was a cut there or a bruise, but whatever it was, it hurt like fuck. I looked away back to by hands that were still between my knees.

"By who?" he raised his voice a bit at that.

I slightly jumped at the raise of his voice. I began to squish my hands with my knees. I didn't want to tell him who beat me up. I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy with me. No, not Trunks, but me.

"Em… a couple of guys in school…"

"Their names". He raised his voice more.

I gritted my teeth trying to think of any names I possibly could.

"Pat and Jamie," I responded trying my best to hide that I made them up.

"Their actual names,"

I knew I couldn't get out of this. Not anymore. I had my chance and I blew it.

"Promise neither of you will get mad?"

"Trunks." He suddenly spat out.

I quickly looked up at his sudden outburst. But how? I know it actually looked quite obvious that it was him at the episode at the start, but I'm still quite surprised that he managed to guess it. Trunks came running into the room with a suitcase and a back pack in his hands. Great, just at the right moment. What took him so long?

"Mom, dad, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi are here." He said. I shuttered at the mention of Gotens name.

"So I guess Gotens the other guy huh?" I looked back to Vegeta to see he was quite particularly amused, with a stupid grin on his face. Bulma on the other hand, looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Uh mom, are you okay?" asked Trunks.

"Go tell them to come here," she said. Her voice was suddenly blank. Dammit why had I told them it was those two? Now not only is their tension between me and Trunks, now there seems to be some between Trunks and Bulma. Great…

"Sei p-please… F-forgive me…" she stuttered out. I looked at her completely at awe.

"It's my fault! Oh my god I am so sorry! How could I have let this happen? Why would he do this? He was always such a nice boy, and now he goes and beats up his new sister! Oh good god this is horrible! Vegeta what do you have to say about this?!" she was crying herself now and pulling at her hair. But I wasn't paying attention to any of that.

That word… Sister… oh so now I'm his sister. I'd much rather be back in my bunk at the adoption station, being covered in paper balls, and spit, and being called names such as cock sucking whore or cunt hole than be here between this quarrel.

"Well I do have to say that Trunks is a little bastard at doing that, but what would have been so bad of a topic, that he would have beat the crap out of you? And why the fuck would even Goten get involved? Isn't he mommas little boy?" he seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"Well, do you know what a sayian is?" I asked.

I heard a couple of gasps. Oh now I had done it.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

All three of us looked over at the direction of the voice. Through the door came a man wearing mostly orange, with black spikey hair and black eyes. Behind him was a woman that looked like she was around her mid-thirties or forties. I hope I was right on that one… She had black hair too, and dark wore a purple dress looking thing, and pink trousers. Beside her was a boy who looked like he was around 20 or something. He resembled the first guys face, but his hair was different. He also had the first guys' eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and light brown pants. Nerd much?

But of course, behind _him_ were the two nightmares, Goten and Trunks, standing in the hallway. Maybe now that I'm part of this family, they might treat me differently, than the actual first day I had met them.

"Goku it's good to see you," said Bulma, going back to her normal self. She showed her usual smile as she hugged the guy.

"Oh hello, you must be Seinodorei! It's great to finally meet you! I'm Goku!" He seemed so cheerful, as if there were no cares in the world.

I stood up to shake his hand, but instead he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back as a hug was great at a moment like this for me. He let go and gave me a heart-warming smile.

"Great to meet you Goku!" I said back. Finally I had gotten back my joy. Thank you Goku for getting me back to myself, no matter how much I felt scared right now, you comforted me.

The black haired woman came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I'm Chi Chi! I've heard so much about you!" I smiled to her trying to stay on track to what was happening and not look at Trunks and Goten who were still in the hallway.

"Hi I'm Gohan," said the other guy. I shook his hand.

"Hey!" I said, as I didn't know what else to say…

"So shall we go eat, what do ya say?" asked Bulma.

Huh? One moment she was crying and pale and confused, the next moment she's all happy, and full of colour as if absolutely nothing happened? A bit bipolar there?

**Sorry if anybody in anyway offended by the language.**


	2. The Party Part 1

Chapter 2 – The Party Part 1

Me: Hey Veggie, would ya mind doin the disclaimer for me?

Veggie: Do it yourself woman!

Me: Or should i tell Bulma what you and Kakarot have been up to?

Veggie: What? How do you know about that?

Me: I know a lot of things . :3

Veggie: Bitch... Fine. Dbz and the characters are not hers, except for Sei. Happy?

Me: Jeez Veggie, calm down. And yes I am happy.

Veggie: Why do you keep calling me that?

Me: Because its fucking cute.

Veggie: God dammit...

* * *

"Mom, dad, meet Seinodorei, or as she prefers to be called, Sei,"

I shook the hand of the world famous Dr Briefs, and hugged Mrs Briefs. They were so joyful, ecstatic and kind.

"Sei dear, would you like to go take a bath or something, while me and Chi Chi prepare dinner? My mum will show you to your room. Trunks dear would you carry Seis' bags for her?" Bulma seemed like she suddenly forgot all about the point that Trunks had beaten me up. Maybe that's the reason why I like her so much now.

"Come along dear!" Mrs Briefs half squealed.

I slightly giggled and followed her out of the room, passing Trunks and Goten on the way. Just as I did I felt a hand on my ass. I flinched but didn't look back. She led me up stairs into another massive hallway. I looked behind to see Goten with Trunks. Why did the two of them have to come? Bad enough Trunks had to, but Goten too? What are they super glued together or something?

We stopped at the end of the hallway and she opened the door to my new room. I stepped inside and gasped in awe. The walls were half painted the darker sky blue, while the other half was covered in swirly blue wallpaper. There was a double bed with bright blue sheets, a white wardrobe with mirror doors, a white dresser with a big mirror hung above it, a blue fluffy carpet, a white desk and blue chair, dark blue curtains, half a wall of white shelves, and a door to a balcony. The room was perfect. Hell it even had a computer and ipod speakers. Good thing the guys at the adoption station liked me, so they bought me an ipod for my birthday. It even seemed to have its own bathroom! I jumped up and down as I entered the room. This was a dream come true. So this is what happens when you live with a rich family huh?

"Where would I put the bags?" I heard Trunks ask.

I turned around from my staring out the window to find that Mrs Briefs had already left. Trunks and Goten turned to leave.

"Thanks…" I mumbled under my breath. Truthfully it hurt to say that word. I heard a soft chuckle before they closed the door behind them.

I began to explore the room. I sat on the bed to find it soft like shit. (Not literal shit). I stood up and opened the wardrobe to find some clothes already there. I looked through some of them. Most of them were 15-16 years of age so I assumed they were for me. There were also some shoes. Damn they even knew my shoe size. The dresser had nothing in it except for a hair dryer, hair straightener, curler and some bras and underwear. Well a bit weird that they would by me underwear, but ah well, they're being nice. I chucked my shoes off at the corner of the bed and ran onto the carpet. As soft as a kitten (omg simile). I ran to my bag and took my ipod out of bag. Great, half battery. I walked over to the speakers and examined them. It was a large black rectangle with two main speakers, each about the size of my head. The top of it had the usual ipod plug thing sticking out, and three black buttons. Play/pause, volume up and volume down. I looked down and saw it wasn't switched on so I switched it on. Cool, the buttons lit up blue. I assume they think I like the colour blue. Well, I'm not complaining. I do. I shuffled through my songs until I found a song I like. Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears. I don't know why I even like the song. It's not that good of a song. But it'll do. Don't have time to be sitting here and picking songs. Well, better get to my bath. Actually, I think I might have a shower.

I walked into the bathroom, to be once more, overwhelmed with the beauty of the area. The walls were tiled with black small tiles, around the size of you palm. Finally, something not blue. :D There was a big bath at one corner of the room, and a glass shower in the other. The toilet was at the other corner and the sink was beside the door. There was a shelf which seemed full of bathroom products in the middle of the back wall. Ugh screw this looking around! SHOWER TIME!

I ran back into the bedroom and took out a pair of black undies and a black bra from the pouch in my suit case. I opened the whole suitcase and pulled out a black dressing gown and a red playboy towel. I don't know why it was playboy. It just was. I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the first shampoo, conditioner and I took me about 5 long minutes to figure out how to use the fucking shower. I turned the water on and stepped in. The water felt so relieving at places, but stung at other where I still had some bruises and cuts from when I was beat up.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. I accidentally opened some cuts, which started bleeding. I stopped washing myself and looked down at the water which was turning red form the blood. I just remembered. I still don't know what a sayian is…

I got out of the shower and put on my under wear and bra and dressing gown. I turned off the shower and went back into the bedroom. My mind was completely blank. I lay down on the bed thinking about absolutely nothing. Literally.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door which scared the shit out of me.

"Sei dear, may I come in?" asked a sweet voice.

"Sure, go on"

The door opened and there stood Bulma. WOW. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved mini dress, which had a bow just below her breasts. The dress was proofed up at the bottom and she wore beautiful matching black heels. Her hair clipped back a bit so most of it rested on her back, while he fringe covered her forehead. She had light yellow eye shadow on, with black eyeliner. Her lips were a dark pink colour. I stared at amazement of the woman standing before me.

"You look stunning…"

"Thank you love, but not as stunning as you will!" she squealed giving me a wink. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She was carrying something red in her hand. I stood up from the bed, still kind of gawking at her. She had the figure any woman would ever want.

"I should have told you this sooner, but, well, we are having a little party for you. There will be some of our best friends who are just dying to meet you. So I thought why not make you look like a true princess and give you this…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence as she showed what was in her hand. It was a red boob tube mini dress with a small bow at the right top hand corner of the dress. It was pulled in by a diamond heart at the left around hip height. It was an amazing dress.

"T-that's f-f-f-for me?" I stuttered out.

"I hope you don't mind wearing it tonight. I think you will be the star of the show with this dress!"

I ran to her giving her the most heart-warming hug I could manage. I quickly pulled away remembering she was wearing makeup. I quickly looked her makeup up and down to make sure I didn't mess it up.

"Now hurry along and get ready! Guests will be here in a couple of hours!" she said giving me the dress. I took the dress off of her and she left the room, blowing me a kiss on her way out. If this is the kind of mother she is, then I am totally happy she adopted me.

I took of the straps off of my bra and chucked them on the bed. I began to slip on the dress. Shit it was tight, but I was happy with the result. The dress surrounded my curves wonderfully. My for some reason oversized ass looked hot but the dress shaped it well. My thighs looked nice and my skinny legs fitted perfectly. Thank god I shaved my legs yesterday .. My close enough slat stomach looked even flatter with the dress. I guess the bitchy sports teacher in the adoption station making us do push ups and sit ups every day kind of paid off. My breasts on the other hand, are definitely gonna piss me off tonight. Although I'm just a 36C, the dress popped them out like they were a fucking 36F. I giggled to myself at the thought of my breasts actually being that big. If that was even humanly possible. I mean come one, a C was quite big for my age. I stopped my thoughts and came back to reality. I ran over to the dresser and took out the hair drier. I searched around the room for an electricity plug until I found one that was literally right in front of me. I dried off my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was curly and extremely fuzzy. I mean, if I brushed it, I would end up having an afro. I grabbed the straighteners and spent about 10 minutes straightening every possible curl that I could catch in my hair. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was straight and about but length. Just pure straight. I had no fringe, no layers, no nothing. I stared at my hair for a moment until I got an idea. Yes, I am. I'm going to cut my hair.

I ran to my suitcase and grabbed my makeup bag. I took the scissors from the bag and grabbed a small chunk of hair from the top of my scalp. I began to cut small chunks of my hair, each a different length. I stopped when I came to the last strand of hair in front of my face. I kissed it good bye and cut it at a big angle. I let go of my hair and it fell onto my face making a side fringe. For someone who has never cut hair or had any experience in hair styling, I felt pretty proud of myself. I started to randomly swish my hair about the place hoping it would give it a good look, and surely, it did. Makeup was next! I took out my makeup kit and set it on the table. Turns out a janitor who likes you will buy you anything. HOLY SHIT NAILS! I grabbed my makeup bag again and started to furiously rummage through it, until I found a blood red nail polish. Shit I better hurry. I quickly applied it onto my nails not giving a flying fuck about the small bits of polish that managed to get onto my fingers. I began to furiously jump around the room blowing at my nails. After about 30 seconds of not stop jumping, I settled down at the mirror again. I opened my makeup kit and looked at all the pretty colours.

The shades of reds, blues, greens and pinks where stacked in fives and sixes. The browns, purples, yellows and oranges were in twos and threes, while there were one or two black, greys and any other colour in-between. The lipsticks were all mostly red and pink, nothing extraordinary. I quickly applied some black eye shadow at the bottom of my eyelid, and the rest was a light red. I quickly shit on some black eyeliner and black mascara, which made my eye lashes look around two inches long. And of course, I put on the red lipstick. Perfect for kissing ;).

Kissing…

I put on dangling silver earrings and a necklace with a silver bird on it. I stood up and walked to the wardrobe. I looked at the shoes inside and found a pair of black heels. Well nice. I slipped them on and straight away fell on my ass. I have never worn high heels before so I might as well spend five minutes to adjust. I stood up again but held onto the wardrobe door. I began to walk slowly. Foot in front of foot. Slowly…On my ass. God dammit. I should have been downstairs an hour ago, but instead, I cut my hair, spent ages doing my makeup and now I'm spending ages trying to walk in heels. That reminds me, I should probably clean the hair that's left over on the floor beside the mirror. I stood up and fixed my dress.

And there goes another knock on the door.

"Sei, Bulma said don't rush yourself with getting ready, the guests will be here in another half an hour." Said a deep raspy voice outside the door, which I recognised to be Vegetas.

"Vegeta, can you come in for a second?" I asked softly.

The door slowly opened and Vegeta stepped in wearing a full black suit with a yellow tie. Well this must be a fancy party.

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds.

"You look beautiful…" he said quietly.

"Father! Have you seen my fucking tie!?" I heard someone scream. Well who else would scream that but Trunks?

"Come here son!" he yelled back. Oh shit why did he have to go and say that now?

"What is i-... Sexaaaaayy!"

I straight away felt myself blush red like fuck.

"I love what you've done with your hair Sei," Vegeta said. I nodded and smiled as if to say thank you.

"Right well as I was saying, do you know where my tie is?"  
"Your mother has it,"

They both walked out of the room and closed the door leaving me. I went back to trying to learn how to walk in these stupid heels as that one word rang in my head. Sexy. Am I really? I come from somewhere that is close enough to an orphanage, I'm not beautiful and I certainly don't feel sexy. Maybe I'm just too hard on myself…

"YES YES! HALLE FUCKING LUJIA I CAN WALK IN HEELS! WOOHOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I kneeled on the floor praising the lord. It only took me around 20 minutes to properly be able to learn how to walk in heels. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair a bit.

Suddenly I heard voices coming from the room beside mine.

Bulmas' POV

_"Trunks how could you!" I screamed. I tried to contain my anger till after the party but it was too much to hold._

_"It wasn't my fault! She was the one who knew we were sayians! And I didn't even know she was my new so called sister!"_

_I couldn't believe what he just said. So called sister?_

_"Boy you have absolutely no idea how many things me and your mother can say to you about that statement." Vegeta said. Finally he was being serious in an argument. _

_"First off Trunks, I have told you this many times, and I will continue saying this for as long as I need to. I am your mother and you shall not raise your voice at me. Second off, it was your fault. It was your decision to make. You're the one who chose to beat her up. You're the one who controls your actions, not Sei. Third, the point that she knew you were sayians was nowhere near a good enough reason to beat her up. All you needed to do was talk to her. But beat her up? To severe my child." At this point I was crying. I couldn't hold back the emotion any longer. _

_"I need to go, Goten is waiting for me."_

_"Goten can wait!" I shouted._

_"And Trunks, she is not your so called sister now. She has been welcomed into the family and now is your sister. So if you're not happy with that then you can just get the fuck out of here!" Vegeta had raised his voice to a point where it even scared me._

_"Vegeta, dear, please… Sei is in the room beside us."_

_"Sorry…"_

_Trunks' POV _

_This bitch just kept on going and going. What's done is done. Jeez I just got frustrated. Not that big of a deal. Okay sure, she's I my sister now whatever. I don't care. But I will always consider her as something different than a sister… Something me and Goten want…_

_"You can go now. We will talk about this later. And you're getting an ass beating in the gravity room tomorrow." (guess who)_

_Fuck! Now I get fucked up by my dad! Great! I stormed out of the room and began walking towards mine, but I heard faint sounds coming from Seis' room. I peered through the smallest of cracks in the just about closed door. Sei was sitting on the floor beside her dresser, hugging her feet, and crying softly, but a lot into her knees. She must have noticed me because she quickly looked up at the door._

_"What do you want?"_

_Here voice startled me and I accidentally fully opened the door._

_"Oh…emm… I heard you crying so I thought I would check on you."_

_"Well it didn't really look like you were checking on me. And what do you care anyway?"_

_"You're my sister aren't you?"_

_She seemed to be extremely startled at what I said. She quickly stood up and walked over to me, whipping her tears from her soft looking cheeks on the way._

_"Really?" she asked softly giving her beautiful faint smile._

_I didn't know what to say. I didn't really accept her as my sister, but I didn't have much of a choice. Anyway, this might help bring together mine and Gotens' plan. _

_"Uhh, of course!"_

_I didn't have time to react before she hugged me tightly. Her newly cut hair tickled my chin. _

_"I'm still out for revenge for what happened this morning though." She said with a giggle._

_"Uh, okay. I guess. It seems fair."_

_"Go fix your tie. It's fucking massive. Oh and you should grow your hair. In my head in think it would suit you better."_

_I looked down to my tie. It looked around the size of some ones palm._

_"Yeah I guess it is, and I'll consider it. Well, see ya downstairs."_

_"See ya,"_

_You know, I think I might like her._

Seis' POV

I don't buy it. He can't just turn from a total asshole to a complete sweet heart can he? Unless he's like his mother of course. You know, acts bipolar. No, I think him and Goten are planning something. Well I guess I should play along for now.

"Sei are you ready yet?" I heard Bulma call.

"Yes mum, I'm coming now!" I politely yelled back.

I just realised. I'm a bit bipolar myself. I mean look, here I was crying on the floor and then the next second, I was hugging and making fun of trunks. What?


	3. The Party Part 2

Chapter 3 – The Party Part 2

Me: So here we go again with the disclaimer. Gohan would ya mind doing it for me?

Gohan: Sure thing! She doesn't own Dbz or any of the characters other than Sei.

Me: Thank you!

* * *

I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall, humming drinking from the bottle. I walked down the stairs as slowly as I possibly could, holding onto the railings as I didn't want to break any bones by falling down the stairs. Nope, not today. I heard a lot of banging in the kitchen and walked in to find Chi Chi dressed in a light blue mini that was a one shoulder cut dress, and had a big feathery flower below the collar bone. Her hair was let out and curly, with her fringe covering her forehead. She had black thick eyeliner on and blue mascara and eye shadow. She wore bright pink lipstick, not to mention the sparkly heels.

"Wow you look stunning!" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you dear! Oh my goodness wow! I think the beauty award of the year goes to…!"

I blushed at the thought that everyone thought I looked really nice, although it was just actually the dress and the makeup, not me.

"There must be a lot of people coming, huh?" I asked, looking at all the food that was layed out on the tables and counters of the kitchen.

"Well you could say that, or it's just that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks can stuff their faces endlessly. Hell, I'm not sure if all of this is even gonna be enough! But don't worry, there's a lot more outside," We both laughed out loud.

"Love, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Well, em, why do you have magenta coloured eyes?"

"Uh, I truthfully don't know. I was born like this."

"Oh. You look like this guy we once knew. But he died."

"Hmm…" I felt quite amused at the moment.

Bulma came into the kitchen and stared at me.

"Oh wow love! You look stunning in that dress! And… Your hair… What happened to your hair?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, well, em… I hope you don't mind, but, well, I cut it…"I trailed off.

"Of course I don't mind. Its looks beautiful and it suits you perfectly."

"Thanks mom," She smiled at the mention of mom.

"Come here you two," said Chi Chi and took us in for a hug. We giggled for a while.

"Well girls, put on these aprons and let's bring the food outside. Don't wanna wreck our dresses do we?" Chi Chi said Cheerfully. She gave me a green apron and I put it on.

"Oh so we're eating outside? Nice! Oh but, where's Goku and Gohan?"

"Oh those two went back to our house to get changed." I nodded to her response and looked back to the food. It looked like a feast. And there was still food outside? Wow… There were at least five massive plates of sandwiches, lots of bowls of salads, fruits and sweets, plates of steaming hot chicken, sausages and steak, bowls and bowls of chips, and ohh, I could go on forever.

"Just take any plate and put it on any of the tables outside. It doesn't really matter." Said Bulma. I nodded and took the first two plates that I could reach, which was full of ham sandwiches and salad assortments such as cucumbers and tomatoes. I took them into my hands and followed Chi Chi and Bulma outside through the slide door. When I got outside I was amazed.

The place was decorated with colourful lights and banners. They had a big pool outside, a flower garden, a very big porch which had all the food tables on it; they even had a disco ball that hung from a tree. There were three of those bench swings, a beautiful rock pond in the corner of the garden, but best of all, there was a massive sauna. Wow. There was a laptop on a table which seemed to be attached to big speakers that were around the garden. Great, I can plays some of my beats, but at the moment some classical shit was playing. Oh god I hate classical music! I continued to hum drinking from the bottle to try and block out the sound of the bad music. Somehow, it worked.

We spent about fifteen minutes taking all the plates outside. After about two trips I had already kicked off my heels. It hurt to walk in them since it was pretty much my first time.

We sat down to take a small rest and Bulma made us cup of tea, and ran off upstairs for a second.

"So Sei, do you like the garden?" asked Chi Chi.

"Of course! It's magnificent!"

Bulma came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. How the hell can she run in heels? She sat down and looked at me.

"Sei, did you know the pool and sauna outside? Well half way through the party we are going to go swimming and go into the sauna for some relaxation. I thought it would relax you. Vegeta's gonna light the fire in the sauna for it to heat up. We are going to colour the pool water a specific colour. Now what colour would you like it to be?

I couldn't breathe. She was awesome. Doing all this for me…

"Bu-but I don't have a swimming suit…" I said softly.

"Don't worry, I just laid one out for you."

I quickly jumped out of my seat and grabbed Bulma into a hug as hard as I could.

"Okay okay love, you would go outside and wait for the quests to arrive. Oh and I heard you like music, so go ahead and get your ipod and connect it to the laptop. You can play some of your songs."

I let go of her and started to fist pump the air.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my ipod and ipod lead from my room and ran back down stairs. I ran into the back garden and plugged my ipod into the laptop. The first song that I need to put on was drinking from the bottle. I turned off the classical shit that was on in iTunes, and played the song to see if it would work on the speakers. Surprisingly it did. The song rang through the garden, and probably through the house. I ran into the house to find Bulma and Chi Chi sitting there looking extremely confused.

"Is everything alright?"

"What kind of music is that? Here we have never ever heard anything like that. As far as I'm concerned even Trunks and Vegeta haven't listened to that kind of music. It sounds good." Bulma explained.

"You mean to tell me you have never heard pop, rap, dubstep, techno and all the rest of them genres?"

Both Chi Chi and Bulma shook their heads.

"Well tomorrow I'll have to show you some good music. "

I ran out of the room and put my high heels back on. Then I heard a door bell.

"Oh the guests are here! Sei go into the back!" Bulma squealed.

"Huh! It's probably just Goku and Gohan!" I heard Chi Chi say as I walked outside. I shook my head and tapped my foot to the beat of the song. I started to move my hips to the song. I couldn't take it. I can never just sit or stand still to a good beat song. I'm also hyper active which makes it worse. A lot worse. I heard lots of voices coming from the kitchen. Then I saw a small man come into the back garden with grey/black hair. He was wearing a full out black suit. Behind him was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Like me, Chi Chi and Bulma, she was also wearing a mini dress and black heels. It was a black dress with a v shaped cut out back, and the dress had no straps. Instead it went around her neck. Beside her was a girl who looked around eight or nine. She looked exactly like the blonde hair woman, and was wearing the cutest pink frilly dress I have ever seen. THEN behind them, was an only man with a beard and bald head. He was extremely short and had a staff – log looking thing in his hand. He seemed like he only one not wearing a suit as I saw the rest of the people who came outside. After him, was a pig. A mother fucking pig. Well anyway, after him came a guy with black hair and a scar on his eye and cheek. He was wearing a grey suit and a green tie. Not very matching I see… Then came this very tall bald guy, who had WHAT THE FUCK! Three eyes! That's fucking awesome! Haha! With him was an extremely small white kid. The three eye guy was wearing a black suit with an orange tie, and so was the tiny little white guy. After that – jeez there's quite a bit of people here! Anyway, after that came this extremely massive Asian looking pink blob with gloves and a cape. Ha lol! He looked like bubble gum! And now the old guy wasn't the only one not wearing a suit. With him was this old looking guy that also had a cape and a belt. Oh my god that's Mister Satan! The guy who beat Cell! BULLSHIT! Next came - ah someone I knew. Gohan came outside wearing a black suit with a turquoise tie, but what I was extremely awed at was who he was with. He was with an absolutely gorgeous looking girl, with really short black hair and stunning blue eyes. As of every other woman here, she also wore a mini was a turquoise boob tube which was covered in patterns, and had a thick line of black patterns across the waist. It also had a big bow at the side of the waist too. She looked beautiful.

But then something behind her attracted my eye. There was a green man who was wearing a black suit and a green tie. He was bald and he had two antennas pointing out of his head. Now I know he may be a bit older than me, but to be truthful, I think he looked hotJ. Well he did look like he had a big broad body and he was quite tall. Oh good god. Going into older men now am I? I giggled at myself at the thought.

Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and of course Goten and Trunks all came outside. After them followed Dr Briefs and Mrs Briefs.

I can see that nobody has noticed me that much yet…Good…

"Well everyone, I'm sure you all know why we are here today. As you all know, a new person has been welcomed into our family."

Vegeta walked over to me and put his hand my back. I slightly shivered at his touch.

"Everybody, meet Seinadorie."

Everyone turned their attention to me. I suddenly blushed and looked around at all the smiling face, well of course, except Goten and Trunks who looked extremely pissed. I kept my eyes on them and gave them the biggest smile I could. I stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Everyone was silent. Suddenly the urge to smile for Goten and Trunks broke and they began to chuckle. They finally smiled so I chuckled myself.

"Nice to meet you everybody!" I said as brightly as I could. Everyone straight away started talking and walked over to me. So everybody introduced themselves. So turns out the small guy with the blonde lady and the 8 year old girl were Krillin, Android 18 and Marron. The old man with the beard was named master Roshi and the pig was named oolong. Strange names. Oh wait, I'm the one to talk! The guy with a scar on his eye and cheek was named Yamcha. The three eyed guy was named Tien and the small white guy with him was named Chiaotzu. The big pink blob was named Buu. Turns out he was once a super villain. Oh but don't forget the 'star' of the show. Mister Satan. He wouldn't stop talking about him defeating Cell. He also told me I look like him. Couldn't stop laughing for a while after that. Gohans little girlfriend was named Videl. She was so sweet. Hell she already invited me to go shopping with her on Saturday (today was Thursday). They made a perfect couple.

Then came the last of them all. The green guy was named Piccolo. Nice…

"So everyone, now that we all know each other, lets dig in!" yelled Bulma.

Everyone cheered and straight away rushed to the tables on the porch. I went over to my ipod and put on the music on my top rated list. Half of my music is in the top rated list so I guess I won't have to touch my ipod for the night. Thank god for the library and its computers In the adoption station, or I wouldn't have nearly 3000 songs on my ipod. The first song that went on my Give me everything by Pitbull. Everybody gasped at the song.

"So I'm guessing nobody here has ever heard proper music?"

Everybody just shook their heads. Well I was adopted from Canada so I guess the people here don't really know anything about music.

"Just enjoy the music for now. And if anybody likes it, just ask me and I'll get the songs for ya!" I gave a wink in the middle of my 'speech'.

Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing. Half of the people where dancing along to the music. 'Success'. Goku and Vegeta seemed to be trying to see who could eat the most food. Bulma, Chi Chi and Android 18 were talking, Goten and Trunks were teasing Marron and Piccolo was sitting down beside the flower garden. Huh?

I decided to go over to Marron and help her out.

"Hey stop pulling my dress!"

I quickly grabbed her hand and took her away from the boys.

Android 18's dress - images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQIH4YKckFligfBCRihB4Mg 7vqbFYllika9y2bCNTuTtqKFzaLo 

Videls dress - images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQIH4YKckFligfBCRihB4Mg 7vqbFYllika9y2bCNTuTtqKFzaLo 

Seis' dress – I decided I would draw her in the dress on photoshop. But then I shall also draw the rest of the girls together in one big picture.

Bulmas' dress – cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4493354

Chi Chis' dress - . /images/weddingguestsd/sheath-column-one-shoulder-light-blue-nylon-tricot-short-mini-dress-wpwg0111_

**Sorry that it was a short chapter, didn't have much time to make it longer.**


	4. Getting Wet

Chapter 4 – Getting Wet

Me: Hey what's up Goku?

Goku: Oh nothing, just been practicing the disclaimer.

Me: Okay,let's hear it.

Goku: Uh okay. She emm doesn't own Dbz or Sei, but she does the Cartoon characters. Nailed it!

Me:...Uh yeah. Im sorry but ht was a bit jumbled up. Veggie mind doing it again?

Veggie: Sure whatever. She doesn't own Dbz or any of the characters. She just owns Sei.

Goku: Hey I was supposed to say that!

Veggie: Well tough luck clown you said it wrong!

Goku: Meanie!

Me: Hey Veggie! Don't upset Goku!

* * *

I quickly grabbed her hand and took her away from the boys. I had a small idea in mind for her.

"Hey Marron, would you like to get your nails done?"

"Sure!" she was contented compared to what she was like a minute ago. I guess helping someone really can cheer them up.

I walked over to android 18.

"18, can I take Marron upstairs for a little manicure?" I said with a wink. Bulma, Chi Chi and 18 giggled.

"Sure!"

"Just don't take too long girls, because Uncle Tien and Chiaotzu will be taking you to your friends! And we'll be going into the pool!" shouted Bulma as me and Marron ran off upstairs. When we got to my room, I pulled out my bag which had my nail polishes. That reminds me, I still need to unpack.

We sat cross legged on the bed, even though it was a bit hard since we were wearing dresses.

"So what would you like for me to do on your nails?"

"Em, well I don't know…"

"Lets see… Oh! Do you like any cartoons?"

"Oh yeah! I love strawberry shortcake!" Just my luck. I used to watch strawberry short cake. I thought in my head for a bit before starting to draw on her nails. I drew something similar to this: . /-7s7kPZ36Nc0/T19Wo3L6xBI/AAAAAAAABXI/epzUGYLFqGQ/s640/SAM_

"Wow that's great! Thank you!" she squealed giving me a big hug. She was so cute! God I love small kids.

"Come on now! You don't wanna miss going to the play centre!"

We ran back downstairs and ran outside. Android 18 was still talking to Bulma and Chi Chi, but this time, they were laughing their heads off.

"Oh I remember the time the nearly killed me for giving him a pink shirt!" Bulma laughed out loud.

"Mommy, mommy look!" Marron screamed as she ran up to 18 and stuck her nails in front of her face.

"Wow these are beautiful! Thank you Sei!" I smiled to 18.

"Hey 18, is Marron ready to go?"

We all looked around to see Tien and Chiaotzu standing there smiling.

"Yeah she's ready. Well say goodbye Marron. And mommy will pick you up from Pennys' house tomorrow okay?"

"Yes mommy! Thank you Sei!" she hugged my legs and ran over to Tien.

"Bye Marron. And are you guys coming back?"

No sorry Sei, we have to get going. It's been nice here today though. Thanks for the food Bulma and Chi Chi. And it was very nice meeting you Sei!"

I walked over to Tien and gave him a hug goodbye.

"And you little fella, goodbye!" I hugged the small and cute Chiaotzu.

"Bye Sei!" all three of them said as they walked off.

I turned back around to Bulma, Chi Chi and 18. All three of them were smirking.

"LETS GET OUR SWIM SUITS ON AND HAVE SOME FUN!" yelled Bulma. Most people cheered. I even heard Vegeta, Goten and Trunks cheer. But one main person who didn't do anything, was Piccolo. He still just sat at the flower garden, looking completely unamused.

"And anybody who doesn't want to get into the pool, first gets tickle tortured, and then pushed in!" I added on.

Everybody burst out laughing and some even looked at Piccolo, as if getting to who I was referring to. I walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off his butt.

"You're going aren't you?" I asked. He didn't reply. He just stared at, looking a bit pissed. Then he smiled.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Woohoo!" I began to jump up and down, but stopped after a couple of jumps, remembering that I was still wearing heels.

"Sei, come one, let's go get ready!" I heard Bulma call.

"Well see you later!" I said before running off. Haha! He's cute.

Me, Bulma, Chi Chi, 18 and even Videl ran upstairs. But of course, we threw our heels under the big stairs before we ran upstairs. I ran into my room and looked around for my swimming suit. I knew it wasn't on the bed because I was already here with Marron before, so it must be either in the dresser or possibly the wardrobe. I first went to the dresser. And of course, the swimsuit was in the front drawer. But wait, not swimsuit. It was a green bikini with big white polka dots all over it.

It was cute so I decided sure why not, I'll wear it. I ran into the bathroom. I chucked my dress, underwear and bra off, and put on my bikini. I ran out of the bathroom to be greeted by Bulma. She wore a plain pink bikini, similar to mine; only it didn't have polka dots.

"Wow!" was all I could say. This may seem weird, but I have to say, my new mother had a perfect body.

"Wow to you too. The colour green really brings out your eyes. Oh and here catch. Tie your hair up." She threw me a go-go. I ran to my mirror and plaited my hair. It will save my hair from turning into an afro.

We walked out of my room to see Chi Chi, 18 and Videl all come out of different rooms. All of them had their hair up, and of course, they all looked stunning.

Videl was wearing a black bikini exactly like Bulmas'. Chi Chi was wearing a red bikini with the same type of white spots as mine, only her bikini didn't have straps, instead it was clip on and tie around neck type of bikini. 18 was wearing a plain blue bikini, same type as the rest of us except Chi Chi.

"You know, I've realised something. It seems to be that today is international gay day." I said.

"Why?" all of them asked in unison.

"Because all of us seem to be very colourful!" All of us laughed for a while.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Bulma ran into her room and came out with things in her hand.

"Here wear these. Everyone's wearing masks so we can have a little more fun!" She gave the masks out and we put them on. All the masks matched out swim suits. Oh this is going to be fun. We all looked at each giving approving nods. We ran down the stairs and looked in the big mirror across the hall.

"Yeah, I think we're good." Said Videl. We all giggled immensely.

We went out the back garden to be greeted by a lot of 'oohs' and 'ooh la las'.

Most of the guys were already wearing swimming trunks, and of course the pointless and quite utterly stupid masks. Even Trunks and Goten. HA! Trunks wearing trunks. Lol. And even Piccolo. Yes!

But the thing was the muscle. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at the amount of muscle on the guys. Pretty much every single guy had massive abs and massive arm muscles.

"Oh I see you've noticed the muscles huh? Well let's just say the guys here work out a lot," explained Chi Chi.

I nodded slowly as I closed my mouth and straightened myself up.

"Bulma would I put on some music?"

"Sure sweetie"

I ran over to the laptop and grabbed my ipod. It was a bit uncomfortable to run though because my boobs were jumping up and down… Awkward…

I put on the song Going in by Jennifer Lopez and Flo Rida. Thought it would kind of contrast to what we are going to do J.

I went back to the girls as the song turned on.

"Shall we?" asked Bulma. We all nodded and walked over to the pool. It was huge…

"So how deep is it?" I asked.

"Hm… let's say the pool is as deep as the house is high." replied Bulma. Well fuck. The house is three stories high…

"The same time?" we all said. We giggled at our achievement and nodded. We held each others hands as we counted down.

"Three… Two… One!" we all jumped into the pool at the same time. The water felt so warm and relieving against my body. The heat radiated through my head making me shiver is delight. I haven't felt anything this nice and relaxing ever since…

I bobbed my head out of the water gasping for air. Just as I did Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan and even Piccolo and Vegeta, well let's just say, cannon balled into the swimming pool. Goten and Trunks 'gracefully' just jumped into the pool screaming "Yeah!"

Where'd Satan and Buu go? Ah well.

The mask was getting a bit uncomfortable and it was wet.

"You know what Sei. Take the mask off. There's no point in them," said Bulma as she slipped the mask off of my face.

_"The best night of my life… I'm going in... I'm going in… I'm going in… I'm going in… I'm going in in in in in..."_

"Put your, put your hands up!" I screamed along to the music. Everyone laughed at my silliness.

I dived under the water and began searching for someone. Once I found him I swam over to his green legs. Wow… in his trunks, was a perfectly shaped…

"WHAT THE FUCK NO! STUPID HEAD! DIRTY HEAD! BAD HEAD!" I screamed in my head.

I bobbed back out of the water right in front of him, making him jump.

"So you did join. Having fun?"

He looked at me strangely before smirking.

"I sure am!" he said before he splashed me with water. We began to splash each other immensely, while laughing ourselves to near death. Then suddenly someone grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I plunged into the water managing to sneak one small breath. I looked around to see who had pulled me down. But the only thing I could see was other peoples' legs. Oh but behind those legs. I looked a bit closer, and of course, there was Goten and Trunks trying their best not to laugh. Oh they are gonna pay. I swam over to them. They jumped up from the water leaving just their legs inside the water. I myself bobbed out for a quick whisk of air, before quickly going back down in the water. And then it came into my head.

Without thinking I quickly pulled down Trunks' and Gotens' swimming trunks and swam away as fast as I could. All I could hear after that was a bunch of laughter. Oh that was fun.

We continued to swim around the pool and play small little trick on each other. Piccolo and Goku had joined in. Someone managed to untie one of my bikini nickers sides whiles someone else managed to untie my bikini bra! But of course I pulled down quite a lot of trunks! Soon enough nearly all the guys had joined in except for Krillin and Yamcha. Yes even Vegeta joined. We stopped to take a little rest. Everybody was enjoying themselves, and I was happy I was here. I started up a small conversation with Goku and Vegeta at the corner of the pool.

"So Sei. You know when you said Goten and Trunks were sayians. Well me and the clown here are sayians too."

"Can I just ask quickly, what _is _a sayian?"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other.

"Well," Vegeta began, "The sayians are a warrior race from a planet called Planet Vegeta. They are almost identical to humans in every way except they have a tail. We don't have tails because clown here got his removed and I got mine cut off. With this tail we can transform into King Kong sized monkeys when we look at a full moon. This is called an Oozaru."

"When we sayians get an extremely high powerlevel, we ascend into a form called Super Sayian. This from has bulked up muscles, even higher power, golden hair and a golden aura surrounding us."

"As far as we know, there are three super sayian stages. There's the actual super sayian. Then there is an ascended super sayian, or super sayian 2, and lastly super sayian 3. At super sayian three your hair grows extremely long. I have managed to master the level of super sayian 2 over the past year. Goten and Trunks are at the normal super sayian on their own, but together can become super sayian 3. Gohan is also at the level of super sayian 2. But of course, the clown here, always showing off, got to super sayian 3 about 7 years ago." Vegeta grunted slightly and glared at Goku. I tried to sink in everything he has just said. So Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku aren't humans. This is so cool!

"Oh and just so you know, his sayian name is Kakarotto, or in short, Kakarot."

"You mean like carrot?"

Vegeta burst out laughing and Goku huffed.

"Sorry…" I said blushing.

"Oh and what about Piccolo. I take it he's definitely not a sayian and all, but what is he?"

"Well to put it short, he is an alien called a namekian from a planet called Planet Namek. He also has special powers, such as extending his arms or regeneration. Please tell me you know what regeneration means!" Explained Goku.

"Of course I know what regeneration means!" I giggled back. " Okay so thanks for the lecture guys!" I said swimming off towards who know where land.

"Everybody listen up! I think it's time for some relaxation… so let's go to the sauna!" Bulma exclaimed. Everybody cheered and got out of the pool. We walked over to the sauna and Bulma opened the door. The inside was huge. There were three layered benches. I walked in after Bulma. The heat I suddenly felt against my skin felt unbearably good. I took my seat at the corner of the sauna, before being called over by Goten to join him and Trunks in the middle. I hesitated for a moment, still not really liking Trunks, and still quite hating Goten. But I went over anyway. I sat In between the two. The place was quiet for the first couple of minutes, before Goku started talking. The heat started to get quite uncomfortable, but at the same time, more soothing.

(Whole conversation continues with just Me and Goku)

"So Sei, do you know anything about your real parents?" asked Goku, breaking the silence.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, the only thing I know about my parents is that my mother was called Utsukushi. I know, a very strong Japanese name. I was told it meant beauty. But that's all I know of my parents."

"Oh, well you sure do remind us of a certain person…"

"Who? Cell?" The place went quiet at my sentence. I could still hear the music that was playing outside.

"_This used to be a funhouse. But now it's full of evil clowns."_

"Well, precisely. How did you know I was gonna say Cell?"

"Well I have been told many times that I look like him. I was beat up and bullied every single day in the adoption centre because of it. I know, my eyes for some reason resemble his, especially the colour. But I have looked past that and just think that I was born with special eyes. I have actually shown that I am able to do what he did at the Cell games. As in, turn a golden aura, shoot blasts, be able to throw good kicks and punches and feel all different kinds of powers around me. But it only lasted for a short minute. Then it never happened again. I also remember the guys that fought Cell and defeated him."

"You mean Mister Satan?"

"Are you kidding me? No offence, but he may be an extremely strong human, but you would need to be a complete retard to think that he beat Cell. No offence to any other human who did believe him. They were just being loyal fans. But me sharing my thought here, I think that those other guys beat him. Especially since they all remind me of… wait a minute you were those guys!"

"Haha I guess it's about time you did recognise us!" giggled Goku.

"Of course now it's all falling into place. Except for one thing… I watched the video of the Cell games when I was around 11. I couldn't see it at the time of course because I was probably still not born at the time, but I do remember one thing that I saw…" I looked over at Trunks and examined him.

"Oh Sei! I em will need to explain something to you after this, but can we all just enjoy the sauna for now. Why don't we talk about something different, such as what we are going to eat once we are out of here?" Everyone straight away burst out laughing at Gokus' fail at trying to change the subject.

"Alright, alright. Here I'm away for a minute to get a drink. Anybody want one?" Pretty much everybody put their hands up. I groaned and stood up. I walked towards the door and stopped stiff at it since I began to fell eyes on me in a 'place'. I turned my head around – just my head, and looked at Goten and Trunks sharply.

"Stop staring at my ass. It's fucking creepy." Everyone began to laugh and oooh as I exited the sauna. I went into the kitchen and found a fat bottle of coke. I looked around all of the cupboards and finally found a cupboard which was full of glasses and cups. I grabbed about thirteen different cups and glasses and filled them with coke. Surprisingly there was enough coke for them all. I added some ice cubes which I found in the freezer and grabbed a tray that was on the table and put all the drinks onto it. I walked back outside and into the sauna. The cool air outside breezed against my bare skin, and then the hot air inside the sauna covered me giving me in some way some satisfaction. I set the tray onto a small table that was beside the door, grabbed my own drink and sat back down.

"Go ahead, grab a drink,"

Everybody took a drink and chugged it down. Well except for the ladies. Being polite human beings, we sat there sipping our cokes silently.

"Ah that hit the spot…" Goku said relieved. Everyone giggled lightly.

We stayed in the sauna in silence for the next couple of minutes. Of course silence was nothing new here. Although I haven't even been here a day, I can already see that silence was quite common within a group.

"I'm bored…" I heard Trunks mumble.

"Hey, Sei, Trunks, why don't we go play truth or dare or something?"

I looked at Trunks and he straight away said yes.

"Fine…" I responded. Goten and Trunks stood up to leave and I joined them.

"Don't get too dirty!" Bulma yelled. Everyone laughed as we exited the sauna.

Seis bikini - .uk/is/image/OttoUK/cloudzoom/Buffalo-Green-Dotty-Triangle-Bikini~

Bulmas bikini - images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRz58kb_5KYjiV84IpGXFTRa4AvfYVKTde9d P7zq9vH6rL5NtLKpw

Chi Chis' bikini - .uk/is/image/OttoUK/cloudzoom/Buffalo-Red-Spot-Bandeau-Bikini~

Android 18s' bikini - images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRHftCOyayNU3lvrHZM3brO zNzeiWNzExpqiqSBxsY93jfbzQNp -w

Videls' bikini - . /_HGZxJhVknUQ/SwqpCJ8ypWI/AAAAAAAAHLY/StJl5_HKaOY/s1600/kate%


	5. Truth or Dare and The Lookout

Truth or Dare and The Lookout

Cell, Frieza and Buu: Hey why aren't we in this?!

Me: Aren't you guys dead?

Cell: well it wouldn't hurt to revive us or something!

Me: Oh stop complaining.

Frieza: Maybe if we were in this more people would read it!

Me: Oh fuck off. Buu will you please do the disclaimer.

Buu: Only if you promise to put us in this sooner or later!

Me: Fine! Just do the fucking disclaimer!

Buu: Alright, alright jeez. She does not own Dbz or any of its characters. She owns Sei and that's pretty much the jist of it.

Me: Thank you…

* * *

Me, Trunks and Goten walked out of the sauna and stood outside for a moment. I walked over to the laptop and unplugged my iPod. I suddenly remembered they had Internet. I quickly turned the laptop on from sleep. Turns out it was a completely different type of laptop that we had at the adoption centre. Well, except for the point that it had google chrome. I went onto the Internet and typed in YouTube. Turns out these people didn't even know what YouTube was. I logged myself in and looked at my playlists. I played the one called 'Fav beats' and walked back over to the boys. Of course rattle had to be the song that played first.

"So where should we play?" I asked looking around. We could have gone inside, but not only were we wet, but we were also very warm. For a week at the end of August, it was quite a hot afternoon.

"Well we could play inside the flower garden I'm sure you don't know, but when you go past the bushes right at the back of the visible flower garden, there is an even bigger flower garden. We can go in there. Oh and don't worry, we're allowed to sit on the flowers. My mum purposely put the garden there so people can enjoy a good and relaxed lie down there. "Trunks explained. I nodded not even looking at them and straight away going for the flower garden. We first of all are going to play and intense game of truth or dare. I don't know if I should make it dirty though... It would be a bit awkward. Ah well sure. Nothing bad could happen right?

I walked past the bushes to find a beautiful mini field of daffodils, tulips, daisies, and surprisingly roses. Hopefully they weren't the thorn roses.

I sat down in the middle. I felt the dirt and flowers run against my bare skin. It was cold but at the same time felt quite nice.

Goten and Trunks joined me. I unlocked my iPod and looked through my apps until I found the truth or dare app. I had downloaded one before from boredom. Of course I didn't recall that it was a dirty version.

"Right so players. Goten, Trunks and Sei," I thought out loud.

"Okay so here we go... Right I'm first. I pick... Dare... Right prank call a friend... Can't do that. I don't have a phone and don't really have friends. I spun the iPod truth or dare again. This time it landed on Trunks.

"Woop woop my turn! I pick... Dare! Tell a kiddy joke form childhood... Right okay, em, why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!" I smacked my hand across my head from his serious lack of humour.

"Right next is Goten. "

"Yay! Em dare! Hop around like a bunny... Really?"

I burst out laughing unable to contain myself. He lightly sighed and stood up. He began to jump up and down, with his hands clasped in and his fingers pointing out. To say the least, it was fucking hilarious.

"My turn! Are we all just gonna play dares? Yeah? Okay. Right dare. Feed something yummy to Goten..." At that moment I felt a bit awkward.

"Be right back." I got up and walked out of the garden.

"Stop staring at my ass!" I yelled as I walked over to the food tables. I heard a couple of laughs and giggled myself. I slowly walked around the tables examining every single table. I found a bowl of sour snakes and took a couple.

I ran back to the garden and sat back down.

"Open wide..." He slowly opened his mouth and inserted some of the sour snake in. He closed shut and took a bite of the snake. Damn, at that moment he looked quite damn sexy.

"Right my turn!" Trunks announced. "Okay dare and go. You are Arnold Schwarzenegger. Say ' Asta la vista baby' and flex. "

"Ooh la la!" I said.

"Asta la vista, baby!"

Oh my god. That was hot, but I think I am dying from laughter right now.

As soon as I settled down I took my iPod again.

"Right Goten.

"Group dare, howl like wolves,"

All three of us began to howl like wolves.

"Shut up!" We heard what seemed like an angry Vegeta scream from the sauna. We all stopped howling and burst out laughing. There sure is a lot of laughter coming from us.

"Right my turn!" I said cheerfully.

"Hug Goten," I leaned closer to Goten and gave him a big bear hug. It was extremely uncomfortable to do, and it made me feel awkward, especially since I still hated him inside, but I managed.

"Alright, my turn," said Trunks eagerly.

"You know what guys; I have noticed that we have been saying 'right' a lot." They both nodded in agreement.

"Aw fuck it! Okay Trunks. Group hug!"

We all leaned in for a group hug. It was cut. But then I felt something on me.

"Stop staring at my tits," I said in the dullest and lowest voice I could manage. We all parted as the boys slightly giggled.

"Okay Goten!"

"Lie down and Trunks will pour cold water on your belly button," Trunks straight away ran off. Goten began to shiver. Haha! Trunks came back with a glass of water with ice cubes.

"Let's see how cold it is first." I grabbed he glass from him and holy shit. It was extremely cold.

"Come on lie down!" Trunks motioned to Goten.

Goten hesitate my lied down on the flowers. Trunks was about to slowly pour the water onto Gotens' belly button, but instead he pour the whole thing onto his stomach. Goten screamed as me and Trunks laughed our assess off.

Just then we froze as heard people yelling " is everything okay?!" We looked to the direction of the voices to find Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha standing there.

They all looked extremely worried. When they saw the scene, all of them couldn't help but let out at least a giggle.

"We're playing truth or dare!" I said.

They all rolled heir eyes playfully and walked off.

"Okay let's get back to this. My turn! Oh god the dirtiness is going up! Okay, so the groups must blindfold you and you must kiss the first person you touch. Fuck no! No way! No kissing! Nuh uh! No way!" I yelled standing up.

Oh come on it ain't that bad. It is truth or dare isn't it? Come on Goten just got covered in freezing cold water and You're refusing to do that! Come on you can't back out!" Trunks began to complain.

I stomped my foot on on of the flowers.

"Fine!"

Goten suddenly ran off and came back with a towel. I looked at him strangely, shrugged and stepped forward.

He covered my eyes with the towel and ordered me to hold the back of it. I began to wave my hands about. Then I touched something. I didn't take my hand off of it and took the towel off with the other. There before me stood a smirking Goten. Shit...

I threw the towel aside with as much force as I could put into it.

"Oh come it ain't gonna be that bad!" Groaned Goten.

I looked at the floor. I knew I had no way of getting out of it, but I'm still more nervous than ever.

"Fine, but let's sit down I case anybody sees us." We all sat down to where we were sitting. Goten was sitting there staring at me. I loudly sighed and leaned in slowly. He closed his eyes as he began to lean in himself. I gulped and closed my eyes. Suddenly out lips touched and I felt it. The spark. The one spark that you get when you have that one special first kiss...

We stayed at that one position for about five seconds before slowly parting.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

I slightly nodded.

"Okay so shall we continue?" I suddenly yelled breaking the awkward silence. "Right Trunks' turn. Lick the belly button of the person here who has the shortest name. Of fuck come on!" I groaned loudly.

"Fine..." I laid down. Trunks leaned in towards my stomach and began to lick up from the top of my bikini. I shuttered at the touch of his tongue. This was definitely not awkward. He finished licking at the bottom of my bikini bra. He pulled his head away and smirked. I sat back up and looked at the floor. I played with my fingers and swayed slightly back and forth.

"Okay so Gotens' turn?" Asked Trunks.

I took the iPod again and played the dare again.

"Okay so Goten. Squeeze Seis' bum cheeks. Oh fuck you!" I straight away stood up and closed my eyes shut wanting to get it over with. Then I felt someone breathe on my neck. Probably Gotens'. Then I felt the hands on my ass. I shivered at his touch. Then he squeezed so hard I swear go god my ass could have come off. I let out a violent moan, not meaning to at all I quickly pulled away as Goten and Trunks began to laugh.

"Come on..." I said rubbing my ass and sitting down. "Okay my turn. Three way kiss with Trunks and Goten. RESPIN! Aggressively kiss Trunks."

And that's exactly what I did. I grabbed his by his hard and shoved my lips against his. I felt terrible, but I so felt good. I pulled away and wiped my lips.

"Wow..." Whispered Trunks. I rolled my eyes and pressed dare for Trunks on my iPod.

I sighed and showed him the dare.

"Ooh! Lick Seis' lips. Come here Hun!" I grunted loudly and leaned in. He licked his own lips, before he did the same to me. I quickly pulled back as soon as he was done.

"Oh stop being so uncomfortable. Enjoy yourself will ya?" Goten complained. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Eh why not? Right Gotens' turn.

Make out with Sei for 30 seconds."

I collapsed sobbing playfully.

"Can we play a different game?" I groaned.

"As soon as we are done with that dare." Said Goten.

I groaned.

"Can we do this somewhere else then?"

I had to get out of this. No one was I going to make out with him. Not only did I have to keep my lips on his for thirty seconds, but as far as I'm concerned make out means using tongue. Not to mention I am still pissed off at Goten, and Trunks.

"Alright. We can do it upstairs in MY room," he emphasised the word 'my' as if I didn't have any other choice.

"Fine." I said as blandly as I could. We stood up and began to walk out of the garden.

"Where are you three going?"

We turned around to find Vegeta standing there with his hands crossed.

"Oh you know, we're just going up stairs to plays some board games, watch a movie." Said Trunks.

"You know I would inclined to believe you if I didn't happen to stand here for the past five minutes.

I heard Trunks start to curse under his breath.

"Now I have so many things to say to you guys, but since tonight is a night to enjoy, I will let you off. I will talk to you three about this tomorrow. So brave yourselves. Now run along, and don't do anything you will regret." He looked quite pissed but let a small smile slip at the end. He walked back over to the sauna which I'm guessing is where he came from. Then my eye slipped a bit. He had a nice ass.

As soon as Vegeta was back into the sauna Trunks began to yell.

"Fuck! We are so fucked!"

"Okay so maybe we should just go to our own rooms and have some quiet time and forget about all that happened tonight and hope that when we wake up tomorrow it will all just be a dream!" I was trying my best to act casual and get out of the situation.

"Wow wow wow smart ass, you're not going anywhere. We are finishing this game!" yelled Trunks.

I froze and looked at his wide eyed. He isn't gonna order ME round now.

"Now listen here dick head! If I don't want to do it then I don't have to!"

"Oh and you think we care if you want to do it or not?" said Goten.

I suddenly felt raped and blackmailed on the inside. That bastard. How dare he say that as if he controls my god damn life?

Just as I was about to say something, Trunks grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the kitchen.

"Stop it!" I yelled trying to pull away. How the hell are the guys in the sauna not hearing this?

He slapped me across the face. I clutched my throbbing cheek with my free hand and tried my best not to cry.

Then I felt someone grab me up by back. I opened my eyes and Goten was putting me on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled hitting him on the back. He began to run upstairs, following Trunks. We went into Trunks' room and he chucked me onto the floor.

"You bastard…" I said under my breath.

Goten grabbed me by my hair and pushed me against the wall. I let out a painful moan and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes." I heard him say. I didn't budge.

"I said open your fucking eyes!" he yelled. I jumped and opened my eye straight away. He pinned me against the wall, making my wrists hurt.

I groaned trying to hide the fear that I had from my face.

Then he crashed his lips against mine. I squirmed in his grip as his strong warm lips caressed my own. He put his knee between my thighs which made me freeze and shiver straight away. He began to stick his tongue into my mouth. I began to let out screaming sounds. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he was enjoying it. I on the other hand, was dying here.

"Get your hands off of her!"

I looked to the side and Piccolo was standing there dressed and looking quite angry.

He ran over to Goten and grabbed him off of me.

"Touch her again and your heads will roll!" he yelled.

Piccolo seemed extremely pissed off as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"What happened?!" Yelled Chi Chi running up the stairs.

"Why don't you go ask the boys?" Said Piccolo.

Then he looked at me.

Go get changed and come back her as soon as you can." I ran off into my room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and held onto my heart. This was all happening too fast for me to comprehend. My breathing was fast, loud and unsteady.

I finally found the strength to calm down after a few seconds and began to get undressed from the bikini.

I put on a pair of red thongs and a red bra. I put on a purple top with a picture of hello kitty giving the middle finger and a pair of black jeans. I think the guys at the adoption centre should never have let me get a customised top. I shit on a pair of socks and a pair of black and purple sneakers. I did left my hair in the plait it was already, but just pinned my frizzy fringe back.

I walked out of the room to find piccolo leaning against the wall opposite. I heard shouting coming from Trunks' room but I could t quite make out what it was saying. Go get any small thing that you would need for three days. You're coming with me for those three days. I quickly sinked in everything he just said, not really getting through to my head the whole going with him part.

I ran back into my room and grabbed my bag. I shoved a pair of earphones into it, a spare iPod charger and an iPod socket plug.

I ran out of the room and the downs stairs, of course to be followed by Piccolo. I still didn't understand anything about what was happening, but went along with it anyway.

I ran outside and found everyone standing outside talking.

They all stopped and looked at me. I ignored all the stares and walked over to my iPod. Oh thanks to it being connected to the laptop it was fully charged. I grabbed it along with the charger, stuffed them into my bag and ran back inside. My face began to get red at the eyes I felt on me. Piccolo was waiting at the front door of the house.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked.

"No why?" I quickly responded.

"Did you ever want to fly?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Well then you'll love this," he took my hand and dragged me out the front door. It was dark outside stars filled the sky. He picked me up bridal style which I wasn't technically comfortable with him doing that, but I wasn't exactly in a position to object.

He began to suddenly float off of the ground.

I tensed up and pressed into his chest and turban. He began to float higher and higher.

"Don't be tense. Enjoy yourself. I can teach you tomorrow how to fly if you want." I looked up to his face. He looked very concentrated.

"Really?" I asked silently.

"Yes. I can teach you a lot more than that."

I nodded and rested my head against his chest as he began to fly. The wind blew against my face and made me shiver. I closed my eyes and thought about all the things that happened today.

* * *

We flew for about five minutes, before we landed somewhere. I opened my eyes and found us on white tiles. He put me down slowly and I dropped on all four. My head was a bit dizzy. I shook it off and stood up holding my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright. So where are we?"

"We are on a place called the lookout. Right now this place is floating above the clouds of earth. I know it may seem like bullshit, but it's true.

"Okay… well any way why am I here?"

"Well I thought you being there is a bit uncomfortable until Goten and Trunks sort themselves out. So you better get comfortable here."

"Well fuck…" I said so he wouldn't hear me.

"Well fuck what?"

"Huh? Uh… nothing."

"Try not to mumble under your breath, or even whisper something you would want me to hear. I can hear anything all over the world, and if I listened hard enough, even the universe. So watch your mouth."

I gulped and sweat dropped.

"Follow me."

I walked after him, with my head down and my mind blank. Why did I come here in the first place? Why was I too caught up earlier on that I didn't even say anything about him taking me here? Why can't I just ask to go back?

"Mr popo, can you find a room for Sei here?"

I looked up and saw a fat black coloured man standing in front of Piccolo, with a kid who looked around my age and was the same race as Piccolo.

"Hello Sei, I am Mr Popo, and this is Dende," said the black guy, walking over to me and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you two," I said, giving my best fake smile. I wasn't in the mood for a real one.

"Please follow me and I will show you to your room."

I followed his through a series of doors and hallways. Then we got to a white door. Here will be your room for the next few days. It's not the best of luxury, but it's the best we can do. He opened the door and I walked in. The room was painted a light yellow colour or two walls, and a normal yellow on the other two. There was a wooden bed with black sheets and a black cover, a small dresser, a table and a mirror.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Well it was. It was simple and just right.

"I will leave you be," he said, and walked out of the room.

I threw my bag beside the dresser and jumped onto the bed. I should probably go to bed since it was probably really late. I stood up and grabbed my ipod out of my bag. It was 23:48. Yeah I'll go to sleep. I turned off my ipod and got under the covers, not bothering to take off my clothes. I closed my eyes and tried to block out any possible thought I had in my mind. Soon enough I felt myself drift away to sleep.

Piccolos' POV

"She seems nice," said Dende, smiling up at me.

"She doesn't seem nice. She is nice." I said, smiling back at him.

He giggled, and then his face suddenly became serious.

"So what are you gonna do with Goten and Trunks?" he asked.

I looked around to see if Sei and Popo had gone to sleep. Once I was sure they were gone I sat down on the cold tiles and looked at Dende.

"Although I have only known Sei for less than a day, and I've known Trunks and Goten their whole lives, they deserve a punishment at the least. Being that sadistic and disgusting is just too far. Especially the point that they were thinking of raping her. I feel so sorry for her you know? She doesn't deserve to go through this much tension and pain at her age. To be truthful, I like her myself, but not in that way."

Dende looked astounded.

"Go on Dende, go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," I said standing up and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Piccolo," he said and walked off. I lay down on the tiles of the lookout and looked at the stars and the moon in the sky. The stars shimmered in the sky and the moon lit up the lookout. Odd, I thought I blew up the moon.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry for the extremely long wait for a new update. Me and Emer have been very busy lately and haven't really got a chance to write much. So now we announce that the next chapter will definitely be posted either 16/03/13, or 17/03/13. We promise there shall be no delays and the chapters will be longer.

Thank You for reading.


	7. The Voice is Back

**The Voice is Back****  
**

**Quick authors note**

**-In this story, the last chapters of DBZ didn't happen. By that I mean Uub doesn't exist, and Goku didn't leave his family like he would have. I would say why I decided to leave out those last couple of episodes, but that would ruin the plot. Also REALLY SORRY for not updating for so long. Me and Emer have been really busy with studies lately… **

**PS. Please don't get confused at the random sentences in italics. It becomes clearer later on in the story why there are italics. Oh and please review if you have any opinions :)  
**

* * *

"Sei wake up! Wake up!" I heard a voice scream into my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Piccolo. I jumped back a tiny bit, a bit alarmed at Piccolo showing up in the bedroom out of absolutely nowhere.

I sat up a bit, trying to forget about the random pain in my back, groaned loudly and rubbed my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He seemed a bit worried.

"You were yelling 'stop it' in your sleep. I also felt your power sky rocket even higher than Gokus' and Vegetas'. I thought something was really wrong,"

"Oh well sorry if I startled you. So, what time is it?"

"Around seven,"

"SEVEN?! That's just bullshit…"

_'Kill him…'_

_"Oh you're back. Haven't heard from you in a week," I replied back._

I was still very damn tired. I bent down and slammed my face into the pillow.

"I got you some clothes from capsule corp."

"Thank you," I said more to the pillow than to Piccolo. I sat up again and looked at the quite handsome green alien standing in front of me.

"So… Just how long am I gonna be here?"

"As long as you need to be. Probably until Goten and Trunks learn to control themselves."

"You know to be truthful, I feel very uncomfortable at the sudden approach of those two. I also felt sort of, well, scared because of how they treated me. Yes, they were nice for a while, but then they got kind of scary. The party Bulma threw for me was very different and surprising compared to my usual life style. I mean even for my birthday I never had parties. I'm not sure I ever even hear a happy birthday before. It's just that… I'm not sure if I should stay with Bulma and Vegeta as an adopted daughter. I think I should go back to the adoption center, so that everything would go back to the way they were for them,"

"Don't you worry, everything is alright. They are happy with you and I'm sure they wouldn't even consider letting you go back there. Don't fret about something that isn't your fault, okay?" he smiled and I nodded as if to say okay. But deep down I wanted to scream no. I wanted to tell him how much I regretted even going to capsule corp. I wanted to tell him how it really was my fault. I wanted to tell him every single little thing I felt inside. The hatred, regret and confusion. But instead I kept quiet and smiled back.

I threw the covers off of me and stood up from the bed. I nearly toppled over, but kept my balance. I stretched, feeling extremely tired at the moment, including those awkward noises coming from your mouth that don't even sound human.

"I'll leave you to get changed," said Piccolo as he disembarked from the room.

"Thank you!" I shouted back to him before he closed the door.

I looked around and found a small pile of clothes neatly folded on the small dresser in the room. Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing right now? Ah well I guess…

_'It's so boring here. At least you can have some fun…'_

I began to get changed into the clothes that he brought me. There were green tracksuit bottoms, a black crop top, red tank top and a pair of black jeans. That'll work. I put on the green tracksuit bottoms since I wanted a bit of relaxation from jeans, and put on the black crop top, since the red top with the tracksuit bottoms would probably make me look like one of Santas' elves. As I put on my clothes, I began to think about what he said to me when he first woke me up. What did he mean when he said that my power level sky rocketed? I still didn't quite get this whole powerlevel thing. And as far as I was told, Goku and Vegeta have the highest power levels on earth.

I stuffed my ipod into the pocket of the tracksuit bottoms. How the hell is that thing still not out of battery? I walked out of the room and tried to remember the way I even came here, and follow it to the top of the lookout. There were stairs EVERYWHERE… After about what seemed like around half an hour, I finally managed to find my way up to the top. I exited the last door and walked outside. It was considerably warm outside and it was already light. I saw Piccolo and the small Dende kid standing at the edge of the lookout and looking down over the edge.

"Good morning Sei,"

I turned to the source of the voice and Mr Popo was standing there to my right smiling at me.

"Good morning Mr Popo. How are you today?" I asked, trying my best to be polite and not use a swear word in at least one sentence.

_'Oh why don't you kill him? He's weak…'_

"Just fine. It's so nice to have another person up here in the lookout. Dende and Piccolo don't like to communicate that much,"

I chuckled and turned back to Piccolo and Dende who seemed to be now walking towards us. I waved at Dende and he waved back with a smile.

"Are you hungry dear?" asked Popo.

"Not really, but thanks for asking," I replied. Then just at that moment my stomach growled.

"Really? Oh fuck you!" I said to myself sarcastically looking down at my pretty flat stomach. I guess dancing everyday paid off.

I heard Popo chuckle.

"I'll go whip up some breakfast," he said walking off just as Piccolo and Dende arrived beside me. I sighed as I shook my head at my stomach. It has to growl at the worst of times. And then I remembered one thing.

"'Morning Sei," said Dende.

"Good morning Dende,"

"Nice to see you up so early,"

"Totally…"

I nodded giving a sarcastic smile. He laughed a bit.

"Piccolo… I have something to ask you if that's okay," I said getting a bit serious.

"Yes Sei?"

"Well you know when you woke me up? What did you mean when you said that my powerlevel sky rocketed?"

Piccolo suddenly looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well. I heard that Vegeta and Goku had explained to you the essence of power levels, saiyans and namekians. Well you seemed to have a powerlevel even higher than theirs. It's hard to believe even for me, and I have absolutely no idea how you got a high powerlevel, but somehow you did. I may have to tell you, that you might not be human." He explained.

"Uh huh... So what could I possibly be?" I asked giving the most confused face I could possibly muster. The fuck? So I'm not human now? If Dende wasn't here right now, I would have screamed bullshit ages ago.

"I'm not too sure on that department. I'm entirely positive you couldn't be a saiyan. Humans can't be this powerful, even if they train and work and fight their whole lives,"

"Is my powerlevel high right now?"

"No. your powerlevel seems to be at the level of an average human,"

"Which is..?"

"I'm not entirely sure about yours right now, but the average human would have a powerlevel of about five,"

"Awesome… So it was just that once. Are you sure I had a high powerlevel, or maybe it was someone else's?"

"No I'm completely sure it was you,"

"I see… well let's not fret about this for now,"

"Of course."

Come, Popo will have breakfast prepared soon," said Dende leading me away from Piccolo. I waved a goodbye to Piccolo as I followed Dende.

I didn't get why I was being so quiet. I wanted to ask so many questions, I needed so many answers, and I craved so many explanations…

**Two hours later…**

**Piccolos' POV**

I just don't get it. What could she possibly be? She couldn't be a saiyan. Saiyans don't have power levels anywhere near that high unless they're super saiyan as far as I'm concerned. There is no other species out there that could possibly be that strong and human like. If there was, I'm sure we would have figured out by now, or at least felt their power levels. I just don't get it…

"Hey Piccolo!"

I looked up as Goku landed in front of me.

"Hey Goku. So, how are Goten and Trunks doing?" Goku chuckled.

"After training with Vegeta all night, completely wrecked. And Sei?"

"Alright. She's taking it easy. But she wants to know about her powerlevel. I don't know what to tell her," I explained. Goku sighed.

"Piccolo, when you felt her powerlevel sky rocket, did you ever compare it to anyone we've known before?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well whenever I first felt it, I thought it was Buu. But then I realised it was someone else. After about five minutes, I realised it was Sei. But even though I knew it was Sei, there was still an essence of Buus' power in her. I think she may be the reincarnated form of Buu."

"Now Goku, I may be smart and all, but for once in my life, I am going to ask, can you pleases explain that?"

"Well, before I had killed Buu, I had asked him to come back as a good person. Apparently King Yemma had heard my request and decided to make it happen, so he put the power essence of Buu inside a girl who had killed herself from abuse, loneliness and drugs. I am pretty sure that girl is Sei," explained Goku. I eyed him closely.

"But why would King Yemma put it in a dead girl?"

"King Yemma thought that it would be much safer to revive a person as someone new, rather than putting Buu in a person that is already fully conscious of themselves,"

"Then why didn't King Yemma just create a new person? And I'm sure that that wouldn't technically make her a reincarnated form of Buu," Goku didn't seem like he was making much sense. He shrugged and I sighed deeply.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked changing the point of the subject.

"I don't know. It's just her power…"

"I see… I don't know. It may be possible that you are telling the truth,"

"Piccolo Goku is telling the truth," intruded a voice. I instantly recognised the voice to be King Kais'.

"Ah King Kai! Haven't heard from you in years!" yelled Goku happily, I swear, that guy has GOT to be bipolar.

"Yes Goku. But back to the point. I was talking to King Yemma beforehand, and he explained everything to me. But I am here to tell you this: King Yemma told me, that you need to awaken her powers. It has been a long time since those powers have been used, and if they aren't awakened in the next year, Buu will be resurrected inside this girl's body."

"But can't we just defeat him again? A new challenge sounds great!" said Goku. I shook my head at him and focused back to King Kai.

"No Goku. When I said that those powers have been inside her body for a long time, I mean they have been building rapidly, in unimaginable numbers. Numbers that not even Vegitto could begin to imagine of reaching. It would be fatal to even try to beat him then. And if Buu gets resurrected, Sei dies, once again,"

That struck my heart. Sei dies again? We can't let this happen. As I can see, she had been through enough. I don't know why, but felt like Sei needed to live, and I felt as if it was my responsibility to make sure that that happens.

"Goku we must awaken her powers," I said to Goku.

"But how to we do that? King Kai, do you have any ideas?" asked Goku.

"I'm sorry Goku, but I don't have any information on that. But if I may, I think that the only way to open the powers is to open a memory inside of her, and use that as the key to open the door that holds her powers. The dream that she was having when her power level went us so high, was a dream from her past. A dream that caused her pain. So I think that may be the key to unlocking her hidden powers. Now if you please, I have to go help Grand Kai with his car,"

"Wait King Kai!" shouted Goku.

"No use Goku. He's gone,"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not too sure, but let's try doing what King Kai just told us to do," I said sarcastically. Really, it's like sometimes Goku just doesn't listen.

I heard him blow a raspberry as I walked towards Seis' room. She said she was going to go do some drawing after breakfast, so I assume she was in her room.

When I came to her room she wasn't there. I shrugged and began to look around the lookout. She seemed to be nowhere to be found.

"Mr Popo where is Sei?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"She's at the top of the lookout drawing,"

"But I looked everywhere. She's not there."

"Well then you haven't looked everywhere if you haven't found her," I shrugged and growled a bit as I walked out the kitchen. I went up to the very top of the lookout and flew above it until all of it was in sight. I spotted Sei beside the trees with Goku beside her. How did I not see her? I landed down beside them. Sei seemed to be deep into her drawing, while Goku was looking at her page in amusement.

"Where were you?" asked Goku.

"Nowhere…" I said looking away a bit. Seriously though, HOW did I not find her?

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked. Sei stopped drawing and looked up at me.

"Your mom!" she said in a weird low voice. Goku chuckled a bit.

"Jokes on you, there are no female namekians, so I couldn't have had a mom," I said crossing my arms. She looked all over me and went back to her drawing not even saying anything.

"You'll see in a minute," she mumbled.

I shrugged and sat down on the ground beside her. I looked at her drawing and smiled in amazement. She was drawing something which seemed like the suits everyone was wearing yesterday at the small party. Vegeta and Goku were already drawn and coloured, while I was just drawn, as well as Yamcha, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Tien and Chiaotzu. It looked amazing.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Thank you," she said. I chuckled. She seemed to be in the middle of colouring in my suit.

"And what is the point if this?" I asked sort of feeling confused as well as amazed.

"Boredom," she mumbled under her breath.

**The day passed by like a normal breeze on the lookout. Nothing new except for the new face running about the place. Goku and Sei have been messing about a lot, playing hide and seek, tag and tic tac toe inside the lookout. Even Dende had the courage to join into a couple of games. They tried to get me into it, but I refused as I usually do to fun activities. Vegeta is meant to visit tonight so I hope it all goes well.**

**Seis' POV**

The day on the lookout has been so much fun! Goku is literally the nicest person I have ever met! But that might just be because I haven't met that many people…

Piccolo said that Vegeta said he will visit tonight to bring news about the lads. Uh-oh…

Me and Goku are playing a very rough gave of thumb war. He won quite a couple of times, but I didn't let down either. We were both sitting cross legged beside a tree while piccolo watched us.

Just as I was about to win, a sort of heavy wind nearly blew me onto my side. I looked to the source of the wind and Vegeta was suddenly landing on the lookout. Fucking badass! They can all fly!

I stood up and ran over to him. I hugged him tightly, sort of needing to comfort of a *cough cough* parent *cough cough*. Surprisingly he hugged back without hesitation. I heard a few gasps. I let go and stood back a bit.

_'Vegeta… Kill him… Get revenge for me…'_

"Nice to see you again Sei," he said with his usual raspy voice.

"You too!" I said cheerfully.

"My oh my Veggie has finally become soft. He even hugs back!" I heard Goku tease.

"Shut up clown," growled Vegeta. He gave Goku a death glare which I smiled to.

"So how are the two faggots doing?" I asked grinning. Vegeta smiled sweetly at my comment.

"He even smiles!" I heard Piccolo cry sarcastically.

"Shut it Namek!" growled Vegeta.

"Continue," I said to Vegeta as I waved back to Piccolo.  
"As I was saying... The two 'faggots' are flippin' dying. I am going to train them for two hours a day for two weeks. Chi Chi is making them clean the leaves in her front and back gardens every day for a month. I heard there are PLENTY of trees around her house that shed leaves so it should be good enough for them. Bulma is making them clean the house twice a week for two months and do the dishes every day for two weeks. Oh yeah, also me, Chi Chi and Bulma sort of worked together, and are making them wear crocs, skin tight jeans and a hippie t-shirt to school every day for two weeks, so I suppose that's a good enough punishment for them,"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. I was literally crying on the floor. All that for a single little kiss. Well it is possible that if Piccolo didn't show up, I could have been raped, but I wasn't, so it wasn't that bad, I think...

Goku was more or less doing the exact same thing as I was.

"C-crocs to s-school?!" He managed to laugh out. I started to laugh even harder at the thought of those two wearing crocs, tight jeans and hippie tops. Priceless.

After at least five long minutes we managed to calm down.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I asked Vegeta while wiping the tears from my eyes.  
"Why it is entirely necessary. I'm a harsh parent and I like discipline. You can expect me to be like this if you're going to be part of the family," he explained.

_'He's intimidating you. He doesn't like you…'_

"I see... But I wasn't that big of a deal,"

"Not that big a deal? If slug man over there didn't hear you, you probably would have been raped but the two brats,"

I blushed suddenly. I don't know why. I sort of felt awkward talking about something like this in front of Vegeta.

"So what shall I do now? Would I just stay here on the lookout for a while?"

"Goku…" I heard Piccolo softly say.

"Yes Piccolo. Sei we need to talk,"

"Great what now?" I said feeling a bit annoyed at the random turn of events.

"Well… I really don't know how I could possibly explain this, but let's just say… You're not exactly human."

My eyes widened. If this was a joke it was a fucking cruel joke.

"Are you fucking with me?" I asked a bit surprised.

"No I'm serious. To say the least, you have a very dangerous power inside you. Did you see the pink fat guy Buu who was at the party? Well there was him, but there was another Buu, exactly the same only he wasn't fat but had a buff figure, and was extremely evil. He took up many forms in his body. I am sort of stuck on how to explain this, but the best thing to say, is that your body is one of those forms."

"I know…"

"You – What?!"

I sighed for it was true.

"I never did know who this person inside me was, but I knew he was always there. And now I know. It's Buu. The first time when I met the fat Buu, I felt a sort of shortage of energy. I felt weak and I felt drained. There was always a voice. It would either tell me to kill this person or kill that person, but sometimes, the voice would just continuously repeat Vegitto, or Goku, or Gohan. But now when I started to become a bit older, the voice started to actually communicate with me. I would mentally talk to the voice. We actually have some fun some times. But the one thing that creeped me out the most, was that Buu would talk about how much he wants to get out of hell, along with his companions. He would start shouting inside my head out of frustration. He says how much he wants to get out of hell. It's creepy. But we sort of started to become friends. He understands me,"

_'Hahaha… So finally you know who I am…'_

_"Is that a bad thing?" I thought back,_

_'Oh not at all… Not at all…"_

"That is terrible," said Piccolo. I looked at him wide eyed.

"What's so bad about it?"

"He's trying to use you as a way to get himself and other villains out of hell!"

"Well I can't exactly do anything about it! He's inside my head and I can't change that! So I'd much rather just live with it!" I yelled back at him suddenly. I didn't get why I just did that, but it felt good.

_'Great, great, be angry. Let your anger flow out on him. Show your emotion. Show your pride…'_

_"What's up with the fancy words and shit?"_

_'I don't know. Just thought it would suit the mood… Any way just do it,'_

_"I don't want to… I'm not a person of anger."_

_'Yes you are… I understand you. Anger is what keeps you running. It's what keeps you alive…'_

"Sei listen. You need to rest. We'll figure out a way of ridding Buu from your mind." Said Goku, walking over to me and putting him hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I don't know what took over me. I shoved his hand harshly off of my shoulder and stepped back away from him.

"And what if I don't want Buu to go away?! What if I like him?! As I said he understands me! You wouldn't know how I feel! He makes me happy! Although he talks a lot about trying to get out of hell, he is also nice, and tells me how beautiful I am. I know it's weird but it's true. He tells me I actually have a reason to live this live. He made me understand that there are things in your life, you just gotta enjoy. He made me realise who I really am…'

Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"He is just controlling you don't you understand!" yelled Piccolo.

"No you don't understand!" I yelled, releasing the tears in my eyes. This is one thing that I feel strongly about, and no one will change that.

"He is the one that has kept me from torturing myself! From killing myself!"

"Come on you need to rest. I think he is starting to control you too much," said Goku lightly.

"Oh what do you know," I said roughly. I suddenly set off to the entrance of the lookout and ran for about a minute to my room while crying my heart out.

* * *

**Okay so just to lighten up the mood, here is a part of the conversation me(Kamile) and Emer had a while ago when we were talking about this chapter,**

K(Kamile): So what's your ideas for the new chapter?

E(Emer): Omg we should totally have like Yamcha trying to hit on Sei,

K: Nah, he'll just die again

E: True…True…

K: Any PROPER ideas?!

E: No need to shout at me, have some fucking respect you ignorant prick

K: XD

E: :D

K: Omg I'm sitting here watching the terminator for who knows how many times, and we should totally include a quote from it just to take the piss,

E: Sure, why not, Hasta la vista, baby *wink wink*

K: No homo,

E: Lol mkay, so let's actually think of descent ideas…

K: Right well I think since like since Sei is sort of involved with Piccolo, that we should make Piccolo have more of a part. We can like have him take Sei to the lookout or something

E: Yes, but we need to make sure we involve some rape action

K: Fucking twat you are

E: Love you too ;)

K: Oh but we need to include Cell, Frieza and Buu again.

E: How?

K: You know we can like make up some plot,

E: Well, yeah that would be great like. That's all the story needs. The villains ;)

K: So any ideas of your own?

E: Maybe we can have Trunks and Goten being all rebellious against Sei again, like do something to her,

K: Yeah and then we can have Vegeta, Kakarot, Bulma and Chi Chi take rage fits at them, and we can have Vegeta make them train with him,

E: Maybe we should develop it into a love story between Sei and Piccolo? Wat do ya think?

K: hmm, I duno, I think we can extend that in later chapters. It could get messy and mess up the plot we already have in mind,

E: Fuck your logic. You're always right

K: I'm younger, my brain is younger, so I remember better,

E: You sayin' I'm old bitch?

K: Nope, you're fucking ancient

E: oh screw you,

K: omg right, so me and the lads in my street decided to play a fun game of truth or dare in that gay guy neighbours garden, and omg me and Dylan ended up snogging. It was hilarious because he is going out with someone. Lawl I feel like a slut :¦

E: Omg we should put truth or dare in the story,

K: How would that work?

E: We can have them play it in the sauna or something

K: That would be a bit awkward don't you think? Especially with Yamcha…

E: I guess so…

K: But sure, we'll work something out,

E: Right faggot, I gotta go, Have to paint a full up closed detailed fucking flower and haven't even started,

K: Alright have fun with that, I'll work on more story ideas J

E: Sure nb, buh bye assbag

K: Bye whore store ;)


	8. We Finally Met

**8. We finally met...**

**PS. Just in case anyone isn't on track with the story, the writing in italics is Majin Buu talking in Seis mindor Sei talking back to him in her mind. Oh and if you have any opinions, please review :)**

Me: Hey King Kai!

King Kai: Yes?

Me: Disclaimer!

King Kai: I want a bigger part,

Me: What?

King Kai: I'll do the disclaimer if you give me a bigger part,

Me: Fine whatever

King Kai: She doesnt own DB, DBZ, or DGBT, but she owns Sei

Me: Thank you!

* * *

I don't get it. What's so bad about Buu being in my mind? It's not like he's hurting me, or corrupting me. He's helping me. Isn't he? They have no idea what I have been through in my life. I have been through bullying, extreme self harm, homelessness, abuse, suicide, and truthfully... Rape... But the only person who understands me is Buu. Although he may not have been through those things, he helps me. He protects me. He talks to me. He has helped me in so many ways that I never thought was possible. My life was turned upside down since I figured he was in my mind…

I ran into the bedroom that was given to me, slammed the door behind me and threw myself onto the bed. I cried hard into the pillow.

_'It's okay, don't worry. It'll be alright. They won't hurt you. I won't let them. They have no power over you. You are free to do as you wish.'_

"Why do you help me? Why do you encourage me so much? Why do you like me? Why are you nice to me? Why have you kept me from hurting myself?"

_'Over the years that I have been mentally attached to you, I have learnt to like you. I like to listen to your problems. I like to know that even though I am an evil bastard, that somewhere in my cold heart, I am helping someone. And every day when I wake up in the morning, or night or whatever, it's nice to know that the person I'm helping is you,'_

"But what if they're right? What if you shouldn't be in my head?"

'_Stuff like this happens for a reason my love. Maybe I shouldn't be in your head, but I am, and that can't be helped. It'd hard to say if I should or shouldn't be, but all I know is that I am here for you, end although they may think I am using you for getting out of hell, I find myself more to be helping you than trying to get out of hell.'_

"Thank you..." I said out loud. I tried to ease my tears. Truthfully I didn't even know the reason that I was crying for. Was it because I was angry at the guys for poking into my business, and my life, or was it that I just can handle all the stress and events I have gone through over the past two days? It's too much for me to handle. I still don't understand anything about what has happened so far in my new life, and I'm sure it will take me quite a while to catch on.

_'Get some sleep love. You need it,'_

"Thanks," I whispered before closing my eyes, hoping that when I fall asleep, that all this would just be a dream.

**Narrators POV**

Sei lay sleeping in her bed while Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Dende stood at the top of the lookout frustrated, angry and speechless.

"What the fuck just happened?" Asked Vegeta, hardly able to process any of the previous events.

"Such a sudden outbreak, this was different from what me and King Yemma thought," Said King Kai suddenly interrupting the awkward tension between the two namekians and two saiyans.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goku feeling sort of confused.

"Well you, King Yemma and I thought that she was the reincarnated form of Buu. But it turns out she isn't. King Yemma did make the request that Buu would come back as a good person, but King Yemma accidentally messed something up, and instead of reincarnating Buu, he revived the girl and linked her with Buus mind. He said he had no idea how he didn't realise his mistake, although he had done it years ago," explained King Kai to the gang. Everything for the gang began to make a lot more sense.

"I see... So what do you suppose we do?" Asked Piccolo finally realising what is really going on.

"As far as we know, nothing can really be done. King Yemma is still looking for the error that caused this. But one thing we know for definite is that Buu actually has befriended the girl and has changed in personality. We heard that yes, he still plans on escaping hell and is using the girl to do it, but King Yemma just talked to Buu, Cell and Frieza, and turns out, Buu actually has feelings for her. Yemma said that he sees her in his dreams and keeps repeating 'I'll join you someday' in his sleep.

Piccolo was starting to get a bit pissed off.

"Oh so Buu has changed a bit at least. Well that's good to know," said Goku somewhat cheerfully.

"Kai is there a way we can get Sei back to normal?" Asked Vegeta, feeling sort of concerned.

"Not yet Vegeta. It's hard to even identify how it happened. But there is one thing you should know, Yemma did find one very important thing. If Buu keeps communicating with Sei mentally like this, then it is possible that he can fully join minds with her, and the two of them can become one. The effects could be catastrophic. He could come back even more powerful than he already is."

"Well you already sort of told us all that. And what about Cell and Frieza?" Asked Piccolo feeling a bit responsible.

"I'm not too sure about them. But I'm sure that Buu would use his new powers to create some sort of tear or cross between the dimension of hell and earth to get them out. And the worst part is, Cell and Friezas powers have increased dramatically. They would be extremely hard to beat, even if you fuse. The two of them together are like one full Buu,"

"King Kai! Right now there is one thing we want to know!" Yelled Piccolo getting extremely annoyed at King Kais random change of subject, "We just want to know what we can do for her!"

"Right now the best thing for you to do, is to try and prevent her from listening to Buu inside her head,"

"Thank you," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"King Kai, just one last question. What would happen if Buu was brought back to life? Would it be possible that Seis and Buus minds could separate again?" asked Goku deep in thought.

"Yes it is possible Goku, but under no circumstances will you ever even try that, understood Goku?"

"Yes King Kai. But what if we befriended him and helped him become a good person. You did say he changed in personality and he has feelings for Sei. Maybe if we ask him to change for Sei, then maybe he would do it?"

"Goku that would be a very big risk. I don't think Buu would have feelings that deep, that he would turn good for her."

"And what if he does?"

"Then I don't know Goku. It would be hard to determine what would happen,"

"Baka…" chuckled Vegeta.

Piccolo was deep in thought, then a small, but significant idea popped into his head.

"Right so listen up, Dende can you still do the mind reading thing that you used to be able to do?" Asked Piccolo referring to Dende, the small and very confused namekian teen standing beside him.

"Yes. Why?"

"We will need you to read Seis mind to see if you can hear what Buu is telling her,"

"Okay I can try,"

"Now where is she?" Asked Vegeta getting very impatient.

Piccolos POV

I feel very sorry for Trunks and Goten. They sure have some competition. They have feelings for Sei, and since Buu has too, I'm sure they have to fight for her now, but... When King Kai said that Buu had feelings for her, I couldn't help but boil up inside. How can such a monster like such a pretty flower. He's using her, and I'm afraid to let her get hurt. She doesn't deserve being corrupted mentally by that dick head.

"She probably went back to her room. It's best not to disturb her right now," I said motioning mostly to Vegeta.

"Fine," he growled angrily, "I'm off. It's time for Gotens and Trunks' training."

I slightly chuckled. I wouldn't like to be in their places. I wouldn't last a minute training with Vegeta. I'd go mad.

"Well I'm away too. Chi Chi told me to come back for dinner. So I best go home. We'll be back here tomorrow, right Vegeta?"

"Yeah whatever," murmured Vegeta before flying off of the lookout. Goku straight away joined him and I waved good bye.

"So what now?" Asked Dende. I turned around to face the kid and crossed my arms.

"I don't know Dende. If what King Kai said was true, then this may be really serious. But then again, King Kai has made a number of errors in this type of stuff, so I'm not too sure what to do. Especially since he didn't exactly tell us,"

That was one thing that pissed me off the most. You would ask him a question, and he would end up changing the subject, leaving your question unanswered and you very confused.

"We'll leave her to rest for today. We can check on her tomorrow. Just make sure you can still mind read,"

"Don't worry Piccolo. I got it under control,"

"Thanks Dende,"

Then suddenly, I heard a harsh, long and feminine scream coming from the inside of the lookout. I straight away began running for the doors to the stairs. I flew down the massive flight of stairs and slammed open the door to Seis' room. I felt the power surging inside the room. It was unbelievably large in numbers. But what shocked me more was what I saw. Inside the room Sei was floating above the ground screaming in pain. Her body was held in a way that looked like she was in a thin tube and her whole body was being squished together. She was surrounded by a dark red aura, and the expression on her face was pure pain. But there was one thing that I didn't really want to see. The red aura started to go around her body, like a small tornado. As it started to go round, they started to put large cuts across the part of her body which was unfortunately caught by the aura. The cuts started to entirely surround her body. It looked as if there couldn't have been any room for more cuts. Blood was running down her body and making a large pool on the floor. The aura continued cutting her, mostly across the places where she already was cut, cutting deeper into the big gashes.

"STOP!" she screamed out. I couldn't budge. The sight was a bit much for me. But then suddenly the red aura began to go way from Sei and form into a big ball. Sei immediately just fell to the floor. I finally found the balls to move forward. I picked her bloody body off of the floor and put her onto the bed. The black sheets immediately began to soak up the blood that was coming from her body and started to shine. Disturbing if you think about it.

The red aura suddenly began to just as easily as float out of the room. It went out through the door, but id dint really care about the aura at the moment. There was something more import at hand.

"Dende! Heal her now!"

"But I can't heal her entirely right now. I can only do it bit by bit. Her damage is far too much for me to just heal on the spot,"

"I don't give a fuck! Just heal her as much as you can!" I yelled. I was getting impatient and Dende seemed like he really just didn't give a shit about what just happened.

Dende straight away ran over and put his hands slightly above Sei. He began to heal her, and did for about 20 seconds. Then he parted away. I was about to kick the shit out of the lad. He had hardly healed her at all. All he had pretty much done, was stop her cuts from bleeding.

"That's the best you can do?! I swear to Kami Dende! If you don't get on with it right now, you aren't going to be any guardian anymore!"

"I'm sorry Piccolo. It's just that the cuts she has, where given by an extremely dark power. They are preventing me from healing her too much. I will have to do it bit by bit. It also sucked out my energy a lot more than it should. Normally, there would only be tiny scars left by now."

"You better be telling the truth kid," I growled. I glared at him.

**Seis' POV**

I woke up in a small white room. Literally. Everything was white.

My head ached and every part of my body felt like there was a needle stuck in every pore of my skin. I looked down to my body and found myself covered in gigantic gashes. Hundreds of them. The worst part about it though, was that I was now only wearing a patch of what was left from my top, and my tracksuit bottoms were more or less like really short shorts.

I struggled to sit up. Then I heard shouting coming from somewhere outside the room. I settled down and listened.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"She should be healed by now!"

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Don't bullshit with me Dende! You've never experienced trouble when healing people! I think you're making this whole dark power and takes your power away thing up!"

"I'm not I swear!"

"Uh guys!" I yelled.

'_Are you okay?'_

"_What happened Buu?"_

I felt lost. I can't remember anything that happened whatsoever. The last thing I remembered was talking to Buu and falling asleep.

Piccolo and Dende walked into the room. Piccolo looked really pissed off and Dende looked somewhat blue.

"Would you please fucking mind explaining to me what happened to me. I'm lying there In bed sleeping and then the next thing I know I'm here looking like a fucking emo faggot! What the fuck happened to me?!" I yelled. I was confused I had absolutely no idea how this happened to me. Piccolo walked over and sat on the bed.

'_Buu are you there?'_

'…'

"We don't really know what happened to you. But when we waked into your room, you were sort of surrounded by a red aura, which seemed to be so thick that it cut you. I don't know how it happened or what it was. It turns out you were screaming in your sleep,"

"I see... So I'm not trying to be nosy, but what were you two arguing about?"

Piccolo glared at Dende.

"Nothing important. Now Dende, would you please tend to Sei?"

'Please Buu! I need you…'

'…'

Dende walked forward and put his hands over me. My body started to feel tense. Suddenly the cuts all over my body started to burn. I moaned painfully and clenched my fists. Then the pain was suddenly over.

"Dende..." Growled Piccolo. Suddenly he rushed forward, seized Dende by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. He began to squeeze his neck really hard.

"Dende what the fuck was that?!"

"Piccolo please stop!" I yelled rushing off of the bed trying my best to ignore the searing pain in my body.

"Get back on the bed Sei," he growled. I gulped and slowly sat down.

"Now. Dende what the fuck do you think you're doing?! You didn't heal her one fucking bit!" he yelled. Dende started to lightly cough and Piccolo suddenly released him.

"Tell me now or I swear, you'll be the one who will need to be healed!"

"Piccolo I can't heal her! I refuse to heal someone who is evil!"

"What the fuck do you mean evil?! She is a normal girl!"

"Did you not see her! She has Majin Buu inside her head, which more or less compensates her as being evil! She could kill lots of people Piccolo. I can't heal someone who is like that!"

"Why you little dick!" he screamed. He raised his arm and began to charge some sort of ball in his hand.

"_Buu help me please! I don't know what to do!"_

I suddenly ran forward and grabbed his arm. I spun him 'round and without thinking, I slapped him across the face. He seemed startled for a moment, and then looked at the ground.

"I said stop it Piccolo. I don't know what's going on, but don't you dare treat Dende like that. No one deserves to be treated like an animal,"

"That's right Piccolo,' said Dende, sort of arrogantly.

"You shut up!" screamed Piccolo, "Be happy that Vegeta isn't here. You would have been dead long ago. So watch yourself Kid, because it's just a matter of time before he finds out,"

"Alright, alright. That's enough please. Just stay away from each other okay. And sure I'll be alright. They're just cuts. They'll heal sooner or later," I said, trying my best to give a smile. But it didn't really feel like a smile. It felt more like I was trying to take a smile away than put one on.

"_Buu where are you?" Please I need you! Please talk to me! Please… You're the only one I could possibly talk to right now… Please…"_

I sat back down onto the bed with tears in my eyes. Why wasn't he answering? He never had trouble answering. Where was he? Was he gone? Was I not connected to him anymore?

Piccolo growled at Dende and walked out of the room.

"Dende am I really evil?" I asked when I was sure Piccolo was at least a minute away from the room.

"I'm not too sure anymore. I can't seem to follow Buu from inside your mind. It seems like he's not there anymore."

"What do you mean follow Buu from inside my mind? So what you can read my mind or something?"

"Precisely,"

"So Buu isn't there anymore..?"

"I think not…" he whispered. He looked down at the ground. He seemed to be sort of disappointed.

"I'm sorry for calling you evil. I'm sorry for not healing you like I should have. I'm just afraid. I'm the guardian of the earth and I'm afraid to let anything happen to it again, like I did last time."

"Why what happened last time?"

"It got blown up. My Majin Buu."

"Oh…"

"_So you're not there anymore…"_

'_Oh I'm here alright. I'm just not dead….'_

My eyes shot up at his response.

"_What do you mean you're not dead?" _

'_I was brought back to life last night. I don't know how, and I'm pretty sure no one wished me back. But I'm alive, and I'm coming to get you,'_

"_What?!"_

'_I'm coming for you… We will be together at last…'_

"_But I don't…"_

I didn't Know what to think. I was afraid but at the same time relieved that I will finally meet him.

"Are you okay?" asked Dende.

"Yes, it's just… Buu…"

"Listen, I… I want to heal you if that's alright with you,"

"I don't mind at all Dende. But are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. It's the least I can do,"

He walked over to me and laid his hands onto me like he did before. Suddenly the cuts all over my body began to feel, somewhat good. I closed my eyes and suddenly it was all over. I opened them and looked down to my body. All that was left now where big, but faint lines. They were everywhere, but at least they weren't big cuts anymore. I stood up easily, with no pain to dread. I jumped up and down with happiness.

"Oh thank you so much Dende!" I said hugging the kid that seemed to be no smaller than me.

"By the way, what age are you?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit curious.

"Well in namekian years, I am around 36 years old, but in human years, I am approximately 14 years of age,"

"Well… That's pretty cool," I said winking.

"Come, We can have Popo make something for you to eat, While we go and somehow calm Piccolo down,"

"Okay. But umm, can I please go put on some clothes first?" I asked blushing.

Dende chuckled and nodded. I smiled back and exited the room by his side.

"Your room is just down the hallway," he said pointing down to the right side of the hall that we were in. I nodded and walked down the hall.

"I'll be at the top of the lookout," he shouted as he walked the opposite direction.

I reached my room and slid in. I put on the jeans and the red tank top that was still on the counter, and threw the remaining of my other clothes on the bed. Huh? The bed was really damp. I slowly edged out of the room while staring at the bed. What the hell? Did someone have sex on my bed or something?

I walked out to the top of the lookout just in time to hear Piccolo say

"I'm sorry Dende,"

I was about to scream awww but then Vegeta and Goku appeared over the corner of the lookout. I stepped forward and joined with Piccolo and Dende.

"Oh you're healed?" Asked Piccolo sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah," I chuckled, slightly nudging Dende.

"Guys we have a problem," said Goku, landing in front of us along with Vegeta. Vegeta was smiling which I presumed meant that he was in a good mood.

"Great what now?" asked Piccolo sarcastically. Goku sighed harshly. Vegeta just growled. I walked over to Vegeta and gave him a quick hug.

"Piccolo be nice. Hey Goku," I said feeling like a teacher.

"Hello Sei. Nice to see you all well and not psychotic," he laughed. I gasped playfully.

"Oh no you di-in't" I said doing the whole hand and head movement.

"Oh yes I did," he said returning the favour.

"Kakarot stop messing about and answers the nameks question," said Vegeta calmly.

"Oh yeah…" he sighed. He suddenly became sort of frustrated, "Buu is back…" he whispered.

"WHAT!?" yelled Piccolo and Dende at the same time. Everyone straight away looked at me.

"What the fuck you looking at me for, I didn't do anything," giving a confused look.

"Oh well hello, nice to see you all again," said an unknown yet familiar voice. We all turned around to the source of the voice, and everyone but I gasped. I just said whoa. On top of the house on the lookout, was standing a somewhat pink skinned guy, He was wearing white baggy trousers, black and golden shoes, the same type of top that Goku seems to be wearing a lot, and black hand cover things. As far as I could see, he had black eyes, and a red iris. He had no hair and sort of had a banana looking thing that hung down from his head to about just above his knees. His arms were muscly and as far as I could see, so was his chest.

"Buu!" yelled Vegeta. I turned around to him.

"Buu?" I asked confused. Then my eyes went wide. Everyone seemed to be in a sort of fighting stance. They all looked very angry and Dende looked sort of scared.

"Uh guys why are you shitting yourselves? Who is that?" I asked sort of laughing at them.

"Don't you know? That's Buu!" said Goku in a completely different voice than he usually has.

"That's Buu?!" I yelled turning back to face the pink guy. Suddenly he wasn't at the top of the house. He appeared right in front of me. I gasped and jumped back. He startled me which caused my breathing to go a bit crooked. He started to bring his hand forward. I gulped but didn't move. He slowly edged his hand onto my cheek and stroked it gently.

"My little Seinodorei. You're beautiful," he said slowly. I gulped not knowing how to react. His voice was harsh and raspy, but at the same time smooth and reassuring.

"Get away from her!" I heard someone yell, which I figured was Vegeta. He took his hand away and stepped back.

"Listen!" he yelled, "I'm not here to fight. The only reason I'm here is for Sei. I want to take her back with me to hell,"

"In your dreams!" yelled Piccolo. The guy who I suddenly recognised as Buu put his hand on my shoulder. I don't know what came over me, but I pushed it off and ran over to Vegeta. He seemed startled for a moment.

"You're not Buu. You can't be," I said harshly, "Buu is somewhat different than you. He is cockier. A lot more ignorant. He's bubbly, funny, soothing and rude. You don't seem to be any of those things," I explained. For a moment he looked hurt. "How do I know you really are him?" I asked.

"What about that little birth mark on your shoulder in the shape of horse shoe? Remember when you first found it and you went around showing every possible person you could find, and I kept making fun of how excited and random you were being?"

My eyes went wide. It was him…

"Buu..?" I asked walking forward.

"Sei stay away," said Vegeta grabbing my wrist.

"No Vegeta," I murmured pulling away. I walked forward to Buu just as he walked towards me. I smiled at him. He did the same back.

"I finally met you in real life," he gasped. My eyes began to water. I suddenly jumped into his arms, hugging him as hard as I could. I released my tears.

"I've waited so many years to finally meet you!" I cried. He hugged back while chuckling. He began to spin me around in his arms. OMFG. I feel like I'm in one of those romance movies where the guy and girl are finally together and there's a happily ever after. But I'm not too sure about there being one for us.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE 2

WE ARE SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME HOLD UP LATELY! We haven't been able to get a good plot line organized since Emer was away to Tanzania for two weeks for a school trip, so we weren't really able to communicate much. But the next chapter will be up asap, which is about a day or so after this note is released.

Thanks - EK


	10. A Normal Family

**Chapter 8 – Just a Normal Family.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Db, Dbz, or Dbgt, But I do own Sei ;).**

**Warning: Probably crude language :D**

Ps. There will be a lot of time jumps in this chapter, eg. One hour later, later on, the next day etc.

* * *

A rush of excitement and relief coursed through my body as I stood breathing into the chest of the one man I have been longing to meet for so long. Buu was finally a reality, not just a voice in my head. Being united with Buu was a lot easier than I expected, but the hard part is still to come.

"Sei what the hell are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" I heard Vegeta yell. I sighed lightly and looked into the dark red colour of his iris.

"Buu... I need to take care of this," I whispered. He nodded and parted with him. I saw him sit down on the floor as I turned around and began to walk towards the gang. They were all still in their fighting stances.

"Please just fucking relax okay?!" I yelled. Goku and Vegeta were startled at first, but stood up straight in a couple of seconds.

"Listen Sei. I know you may think Buu has changed. But he hasn't. He still is evil," said Goku lightly.

"Oh and how would you know that?" I asked cheekily.

"I can feel it,"

"And I can feel a burp coming up, but that doesn't mean it will does it?" I asked trying to explain this as best as I could. Im not sure it was working though…

"What did you drink then?"

I hit my self in the forehead. The stupidity of Goku sometimes is just appalling. I sighed and walked over to Vegeta so we were just centimetres away from each other.

"Please Vegeta. Give him a chance,"

"Nuh uh! No way! No can do!" He said. He sounded a bit like a child.

"Please dad..." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"You called me... Dad... Of course. I'm your new dad now..." He said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah so please. Believe me when I say that he is good,"

"I won't let him off that easily. He has destroyed the worlds before and I'm sure will threaten to again,"

"But just because you're sure he's bad, doesn't mean that he is. Just give him a chance!"

"I can't Sei. I don't trust him. I don't want you to get hurt," he said suddenly pulling me into a hug. It took me no more than a second to hug back. I heard a few wows beside me, so I couldn't help but smile. So I'm guessing Vegeta wasn't exactly a soft person huh?

"I need to protect you. You are my new daughter now. And if I give him a chance, he may as well go ahead and blow up the earth, and you along with it. He wants to take you back to hell with him. I can't let him do that. Not even if I die,"

I parted away from him after hearing those words. I forgot all about the care and just focused on the negative view. I frowned and clenched my fists.

"Well if you really want to protect me, then I suggest giving Buu a chance." I growled. Suddenly Buu appeared right beside me. I jumped but settled down in a few seconds.

"Listen Vegeta. I know you are concerned. And believe me, I know being soft and shit like this is extremely new for you. If you want Vegeta, I can stay here on earth with her so she doesn't have to go to hell,"

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Yelled Vegeta, "How have you turned so soft?! Is his some sort of plan to kill me and Kakarot?! If so we are not falling for it!"

"Vegeta I have significantly forgotten about destroying the earth. I have of course thought about getting revenge on you and Goku once or twice, but I gave up, knowing there was no point. I only wish to make peace."

"That's bullshit Buu. You're lying,"

"Dad please!" I yelled while listening to his words.

"Sei I know you are now my new daughter, but even you can't make me change my mind about him,"

"Fine. Then I'm going with him," I growled grabbing onto Buus arm. Vegeta straight away looked hurt.

"You can't..." He whispered.

"Watch me," I said back ignorantly. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Alright fine! I'll give him a chance..." He said, and then gave an expression which clearly showed that he regretted saying it, but he had no choice.

"Really?" Asked Buu.

"Yes. But one wrong move, and you're toast. Got it pig?"

Buu nodded slightly and then turned to me smiling. I jumped up and down for a moment in excitement and then turned to Vegeta. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much dad!"

"Alright alright Sei,"

"Can he live with us?"

"WHAT?! Do you know what Goten and trunks are going to do if he lives with us?"

"Please daddy?" I asked giving one of the failed puppy dog faces.

"Fine..." He growled looking down at the floor.

"Woohoo!" I yelled skipping over to Buu.

Behind me I heard Goku say "What's up with Seis such random change of moods. It's weird,"

"Vegeta are you sure it is a good decision to let Buu stay here, never mind love with you?" asked Piccolo.

"Believe me Namek, I don't want to be anywhere near that thing, but I'm doing it for Sei. And since I let him live with us, I can actually keep an eye on him more. Around me, he can't hurt anybody,"

"You're still just a super saiyan two you know," said Goku.

"Fuck of!"

"Oi Goku! It's not weird!" I yelled blowing a raspberry after listening to what Vegeta and Piccolo just said. Maybe it was best that I kept a good eye on Buu as well. He has been saying into my head to kill people the last few weeks, so I should be careful.

**One hour later...**

Me, Vegeta and Buu stood at the front door of the capsule corporation house, not sure what to expect when we step inside.

"Now listen Buu. Be discreet and ignore any reactions from people inside the house. And as much as I hate to admit this, I expect big changes from you. And Sei, do you had any idea where we can put Buu? We have no more spare bedrooms,"

"Really? But the house is massive!"

"It just seemed like it is,"

"Oh. Well then he can stay with me in my bedroom,"

"Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Come on! What could happen!"

"I don't want you going away and getting fucking pregnant!"

"WHAT?! Sex?! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Fine he can stay. But just know, I'll be watching you two."

I did a small victory dance.

"Fuck yeah..." I whispered.

"Well here we go..." Sighed Vegeta as he slowly began to turn the door knob. He slowly pushed the door, to reveal the sweet smell of what seemed like curry. Then there was one sound which we were expecting to hear. A scream.

We turned to the source of the scream and Bulma was standing at the kitchen door looking quite blue. Oh cute, her skin matches her hair now.

"Why is Majin Buu here!? Or is that just Buu playing a little trick?!"

"Bulma don't worry. Yes, this is Majin Buu, the evil one. But Buu here is a... Guest..." Said Vegeta emphasising the word guest.

"A-a-are you sure?" She stuttered. Vegeta nodded and stepped into house. Me and Buu followed closely by.

"Now where's Goten and Trunks?" Asked Vegeta.

"They're away to Gokus for the night," replied Bulma finally stepping out of the kitchen.

"I see..." I whispered.

"So you're not here to kill us all?" Asked Bulma stepping closer to Buu.

"Nope. Just here for Sei,"

"Uh huh... So you're here for a while then?"

"I guess so,"

"But where are you gonna stay?"

"Oh he's staying with me!" I quickly interrupted.

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" Bulma said sarcastically. She suddenly seemed to be more relaxed around Buu.

"Yeah sure. Why not," I shrugged.

"I don't want little mini Buus running about the place now,"

"What?! Mom!" I laughed blushing.

"Well you'll never know. All it takes is one little go and then boom. You're pregnant,"

"CAN WE PLEASE NOT DISCUSS THIS INFRONT OF MEN. IT IS EXTREMELY EMBARRASSING." Is said in the sharpest voice I could manage while keeping my teeth clenched. Bulma giggled.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you settled in again. Wait weren't you supposed to stay at the lookout for quite a while?"

"Yeah… Well turns out I'm back early," I laughed.

"Great! Now come on! Dinner's almost ready,"

"Need any help?" asked Buu.

"Oh no I'm alright. Men don't really cook in this house. And I have my mother and Sei to help. But since you are pretty good with dessert and stuff, can you help me choose something delicious to make?"

"Of course. No problem,"

"Thank you very much! Oh finally! We can just be a normal family!"

"Normal?" I asked sarcastically.

**Later at the dinner table…**

I sat silently at the table eating my chicken curry. I am proud I managed to guess what the smell was. Vegeta and Dr Briefs were deep in a conversation. I was looking at Buu from the corner of my eye. I also notice Vegeta was eyeing him from time to time. Then Vegeta and Dr Briefs quieted down and nobody was talking and it was starting to get extremely awkward. So I decided to break the silence and tension.

"So Bulma, has anything interesting happened over the past… em… well over the time I've been gone?"

"Oh well not really. I told Videl you couldn't go shopping with her so she asked if you can go next Saturday. Marron came to visit you but you weren't really here, so she said she'll visit you as soon as you come back. But the good thing is, Trunks and Goten have cleaned every single corner of the house spotless,"

I giggled at her answer. Goten and Trunks… I wonder what they're doing right now… And then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Bulma said beginning to stand up. I quickly stood up before she could.

"Don't worry. Continue eating. I'll get it,"

"Oh well okay then," she said smiling. I smiled back and walked out of the kitchen. I turned right to go down the big hallway and reached the door. I opened it and outside stood someone unexpected. Trunks.

"Oh Trunks! I thought you were at Gotens?" I said looking a bit surprised.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?!" he yelled before he pushed me out of the way and ran into the house. He didn't make any eye contact. All he did was look at the floor. But he stopped as soon as he walked into the hallway.

"I hear Majin Buu was here. Why the hell did you bring him here?! He was dead!"

"Deal with it lavender!" I frowned while closing the front door.

"Lavender?"

"Yeah that's your nickname,"

"Well that's new. But you still didn't answer my question. Why did you bring him here?"

"Fuck you that's why," I grinned before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Bulma looking up from her meal. I sat down at the table again and giggled.

"It was just Lavender,"

"Who's lavender?" she asked.

"Think hair related,"

"Oh Trunks!" she laughed, "Should he not be at Gokus?"

"Yeah I said that too. He just ignored it,"

"Well where is he?" asked Vegeta interrupting.

"I don't know. Probably upstairs," I said while stuffing another fork of curry into my mouth.

We finished our meal and Buu ended up washing the dishes. I went upstairs to freshen up since we planned on watching a movie with the whole family in the living room. I walked past Trunks' room which was completely silent. I walked into my room and gasped. Trunks was lying down on my bed with his hands behind his head and he was whistling a tune.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I loudly whispered closing the door behind me.

"I want to talk to you," he said sitting up. I slowly walked over to the bead and sat down beside him. I felt a bit pissed off at his sudden barge into the house.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Me and Goten want to confess something. We really like you. And I mean really like you," he said looking up at me. I was silent at his comment, and at the same time, I actually felt happy. I like Goten and Trunks when they weren't such assholes and, well… Rapists.

"We… we can't stop thinking about you. I don't know about Goten, but for me, it was painful when you left to go to the lookout, even if it was for a short amount of time. I liked you as soon as I saw you come to school,"

"Can I just ask something?" I asked shifting closer to him,"

"Go ahead,"

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you kiss me before you started to beat the shit out of me?"

"I- I don't know. I felt hypnotized by your eyes. I couldn't help myself," he said moving a bit closer to me.

"I must forget…" I whispered to myself.

"Oh come on. Keep your memories. And isn't the first kiss meant to be a much treasured and important event for girls?"

"How do you know it was my first kiss?"

"Rough guess,"

"Yeah well you forced me into it!"

Then suddenly he grabbed my chin and pushed his lips against mine.

"N-no Trunks s-stop!" I tried to say, but it came out more like a muffle. I started to struggle beside him, I didn't try to pull away though because for some reason it felt good. It felt right. I stopped struggling and suddenly pulled him closer. I moaned slightly as he began to stick his tongue into my mouth. I felt him giggled. We started to French kiss as we sat facing each other on the bed. He pulled away and looked at me with a grin.

"Trunks…" I moaned quietly. I pushed him down onto the bed and got on top of him.

"Oh no you don't," he said and pushed me the side making up switch places.

"I'm the male and I'm in charge, so I'm on top," he once again grinned. I gulped but grabbed him by his hair and pushed him down back into a French kiss. I brushed my fingers through his hair while he traced his hand up the side of my body. I started to gradually begin to moan, louder and louder. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

I giggled and then remembered something.

"Maybe we should do this another time. A time when there is no one in the house. Because right now, we are very vulnerable on someone walking in,"

He rolled his eyes, groaned and got off of me.

"Fine…"

I laughed a bit and pecked him on the cheek. I stood up, took his hand and brought him up.

"Let's go. We are watching a movie in the living room and I want us to watch it as a full family. And please, Buu is watching it with us, so can you please be nice to him. Smile at him and talk to him as if he was never a villain,"

Trunks scoffed.

"Why should I?"

"Do it for me. Please?" I asked before kissing him harshly on the lips and pulling away straight after. He gave me one of those 'I hate you but I love you' looks and smiled.

"Fine. But only for you,"

"Thanks…" I said hugging him, "Now act like nothing happened,"

I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I turned on the tap and splashed my face with freezing cold water. I stared at my blank expression in the mirror. I wonder how Buu will react to me and Trunks being together…

I grabbed a towel and harshly dried my face with it. I chucked it to the other end of the room and jumped out the room. I was feeling considerably energetic. Trunks was still sitting on the bed.

"You should get out of here. If Buu comes in you're fucked,"

"I know, I know," he sighed, standing up. I shooed him away and he closed the door behind him. I suddenly ran over to the bed and just plainly collapsed. I sighed and slammed my face into the pillow. I groaned as deeply as I could manage, which for me, was quite damn deep. I sighed into the soft material of the pillow case and pulled my self up. I stood up and dragged my self to the door. All this mumbo jumbo crap that has happened over the past few days has left me tired and sore. Even though the cuts that used to be on my body had turned into scars, they still sort of stung from time to time. And counting the amount of cuts I have, it more or less means that a new once stings every 2 minutes.

I stumbled out of the room and walked down stairs. The first thing I heard was laughing.

"Oh Trunks! Thank god you and Sei made up! At least you can get out of cleaning the house. I'm not sure if your father is going to be kind enough to let you out of training though,"

"Oh it's alright mother. And anyway, it helps me boost my power level,"

"Damn right it does brat!" (Guess who).

"Hey Buu! Stop it!" I heard Trunks yell.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mother laughing, Vegeta grinning and Buu was wrecking Trunks' hair. I joined into the laughter.

"Come on Buu! I spent hours on my hair this morning!"

"Oh really? I just thought you woke up from sleeping and just decided to go with what your hair looked like," I laughed.

"Oh shut it you dumb broad," he chuckled.

"Oh no you di-in't!" I laughed.

"Oh yes I did!" he said in one of those really cheesy fucked up voices.

I walked over to him and slightly slapped his arm while saying, "You're mean,"

"Come on kids, it's time for the movie," said Bulma while walking into the living room.

"Hey! We're not kids!" me and Trunks screamed at the same time.

"Oh well sorry if I didn't notice,"

I growled playfully and followed her.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Well me and Vegeta decided on a movie nobody would have possibly seen yet. So we picked Iron Man 3,"

"But how did you get it? It's not even out in cinemas yet!" I said sounding a bit more appalled than I probably should have.

"Well how we got it is classified information, but lets just say, being someone who is pretty damn good with electronics pays off,"

"I see…" I said quietly.

Everyone seated themselves on the couch and sofas. Bulma pressed some buttons and the big TV in the room flashed on.

"Oh don't start the movie yet!" yelled a voice from the kitchen, "Don't think you can watch a movie without snacks and drinks!"

We looked to the direction of the kitchen door and Mrs Briefs walked in carrying two massive trays with her. They were covered in the most spectacular of treats. Buns, cakes, biscuits and drinks of all sorts.

"Oh mother you've out done yourself again!" laughed Bulma.

After the movie…

"Wow! That movie was awesome! I did not expect any of that whatsoever," I smiled.

"Well for someone who hasn't even seen iron man one or two, I found it not too bad," laughed Buu.

"Oh I have to show you the first two," I squealed.

"Alright kids, I think its time we all hit the bay. It's been a somewhat long day, and even though it is just about 9 o'clock, its autumn and its dark, so we should all probably go to sleep early tonight just to get settled in together," smiled Bulma as she carried the two empty trays that used to be filled with food into the kitchen.

"So it's time to go nap nap huh?"I said blankly to Buu as I took his hand and began to drag him out of the room.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just that it's not everyday that someone uses the phrase 'nap nap',"

"Oh fuck off," I groaned. I hear him chuckled as I began to drag him up the stairs.

When we got to my room, I went into the bathroom and got changed into my orange pyjamas. I lay down onto the bed as Buu just sat at the end.

"Ya comin'?" I asked. I heard him as he stood up. He walked over to the lights and switched them off.

"Fine,"

He chucked off his shoes , walked over to the bed and got under the covers of the bed. I took the covers and slid under them as well.

"I just think that this is going to be a bit weird for you,"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine,"

Buus' POV

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she laughed. Her laugh... The sweet sound of it just makes me shiver.

She turned around in her spot and put her back to me. I heard her sigh as she seemed to drift away into her own little world. I turned my self around and faced the window of her room. I stared out at the night sky.

"Good night…" she whispered.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered back,"

I closed my eyes and thought deeply. There are so many questions that I crave the answer to. Like why did Vegetas family become so comfortable with me already? Vegeta didn't really seem to care too much for me, and Bulma and Trunks were acting okay with me. It just all felt so weird. Is this what it felt like to be a part of a family? To be liked, or at least, respected. Maybe being a villain was a bad choice for me. Maybe I shouldn't get Cell and Frieza out of hell. They just don't listen. They won't understand what its like to be good. They'll do their usual 'I'm evil' speech and threaten to kill Vegeta and Goku. Now I know why Vegeta decided to be a good guy. It feels a lot better to not be evil. It feels better to have a warm heart that cares for someone. And to have that someone who cares for you. When you're evil, there's that pain inside you, that you don't really feel, but when you're good, you know how the pain feels when you're evil. It feels cold – You're all alone. Distant – Not a single soul cares for you. Scary – No one is there to have your back, to be your friend, and to care for what happens to you. Being a good person Is better, and even though I spent all those years in hell thinking that when I'm evil, I feel like I'm free, but I'm really not. When I'm evil, I feel pain. Nothing but pain…

Seis' POV

I groaned as the aroma of pancakes filled my nose. It was the first time I had slept in this house, and it felt pretty damn good. I sat up in my bed and noticed that Buu wasn't there anymore. I stretched as far as I could, making those usual alien noises. I flopped back down to the pillow but straight away pulled myself up. I looked at the small alarm clock that was conveniently placed on the counter beside my bed. 07:14. Great!

I sighed and dragged my limp and still asleep body out of bed. My hair felt crazy, my pyjamas felt crooked and my skin felt damp. I wobbled to the bathroom, grabbing random clothes from my wardrobe on the way. I got to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I tried my best to contain my laughter at what I saw. My hair seemed like it was in a lob-sided Mohawk, my pyjamas looked like I hadn't taken them off for years, and I was covered in sweat. Did I have sex in my sleep or something because I'm sure I never woke up looking like that?

I felt a bit dirty, so I took small shower, got dressed and applied some make up to make myself look at least a small bit tolerable. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen with my still dripping wet hair. Bulma was standing beside the stove making pancakes, while Vegeta, Mr Briefs and Mrs Briefs were sitting quietly at the kitchen table. Buu and Trunks were deep in a conversation about video games or some shit. I was way too tired to care at the moment. I sat down in one of the spare seats at the table.

"Did ya sleep well love?" asked Bulma sweetly.

"Yeah, pretty well I guess," I groaned.

"Oh well you can sleep all day. Me and Vegeta are going away to a capsule crop meeting, and Trunks has to go to school. You can stay behind. You don't have to go if you don't want to just yet,"

"Oh… Well it's alright, I can go. I have nothing else to do anyway,"

"Hey Sei, we can walk if you want," I heard Trunks yell over to me. I groaned quietly but nodded instantly.

"Oh and Buu, what are you gonna do?" asked Bulma setting down the pancakes.

"I don't know. I guess I could help Dr Briefs with anything. Or I could go visit Goku," he shrugged, not seeming too interested.

"Sure go ahead. You're free to do as you please, just if you visit Goku, be careful around Chi Chi. She'll probably want to rip your head off since she doesn't know that you're good." She smiled. Buu cringed at the phrase 'rip you head off' and Vegeta cringed at the word 'good'.


End file.
